Loudcest Legalised
by Im The Person
Summary: In 2037, incest is now legal in the United States. The sisters are already taking advantage of this change. How will Lincoln react? [ Loudcest , Harem , Romance ]
1. Loudcest Legalised

"Breaking News!" The news reporter said from Washington DC. "The Supreme Court has finally confirmed the legalization of Incest!"

"Due to public demand and cases involving incest, the Supreme Court was given a case to legalize incest and add a new amendment to the US constitution." The news reporter stated. "After five months of waiting they have come to the decision to pass it."

"President Dale Beckley has spoken his opinion on the matter once again for the public."

The president's speach begins to play, "I both support this new law and amendment as well as the people that show their affection publicly." He looks down to the stand to look at his script. "I do hope that all people of the United States of America will show the same support, and kindness to these people as I, and many others will."

It cuts back to the news reporter. "It is official, incest is now legal in the United States. This is January 4th, of 2037. Have a good day everyone."

The Loud sisters, one my one, found out about the news. Of course, they were happy, no, ecstatic. They couldn't wait to see their brother. Why? Well, to show their affection obviously!

The girls have been waiting such a long time for this. Of course, they didn't do it sooner, as it was illegal and shameful to society, and possible the whole family. None of them knew that each of them loved their brother as...something more. They only knew about themselves and that's all.

Now was their opportunity.

Lincoln Loud was never somebody to be endoused in technology. He was never always on his cell phone either, which in some cases prevented him from answering important phone calls from his boss or friend with important news.

Because of this, Lincoln didn't watch the news. Sure, he occasionally read some current articles about what was going on with the world, but that was only on occasions.

Lincoln currently, was working for himself. His own boss I guess you could say. He was 30 years old, and along with his best friend Clyde, has made their own comic book business a few years back, fulfilling their dreams. Lincoln was usually always busy with the comics that he never paid attention to any of his surroundings when he was alone. But, when others were visiting, like his sisters or friends, he would always be attentive and try to listen.

Lincoln decided to continue with the Ace Savvy comic series. He was honored by the opportunity to do so, and believe it or not, at first declined the offer, afraid he was going to screw it up. But, he was told it was his, use his imagination, and that he had potential.

Growing up, Lincoln never showed any...potential. He was kind of the odd one out when it came to personality traits. He always saw himself as everything when it came to his sisters. He was actually smart enough to keep up with Lisa was saying, as well as understand things about being a Lawyer, which was Lori's profession. He could go on about Lola and her pageants and Lucy and her gothic stuff as well.

Lincoln, right now is working at his desk, finishing the outline for one of the last panels of the issue. He suddenly looks up and smiles. "Oh, hey there! It's been such a long time hasn't it!" Lincoln said to the viewers, his voice a lot deeper. "Right now I'm just working on my new comic book for the Ace Savvy series! It's about when Ace goes toe to toe with somebody he can't see."

Lincoln was always finding ways he could improve and be more creative than the last issue. Last one Ninja, this one invisible man, next one, probably Indestructible man/woman. Lincoln didn't know why, but people always enjoyed his series and whenever he didn't post another issue within a two month range, he was being bombarded with mail, protests, and begging until it came out. Not to mention it was 2037 who the hell still reads comic books anymore?! Maybe it was because they also sold a digital version on their website. Of course they also put copyright and stuff on it too. He hired people to remake the comics into a digital image before sending it out. It consisted of maybe 20-30 people that really loved Lincoln's work, and volunteered to do the job. The pay was good too, they couldn't complain.

Currently, it was a two month process of making comic books. He made the art, the drawings, and everything like that, which lasted about a month. Then, he sent it to Clyde which would do the dialogue, and any edits to the characters and art that were necessary. He would even talk to Lincoln about some changes to make sure he was ok with them. After that, they send the finished comic down to the others to make a digital copy. He and Clyde were always a team and were always coming up with new ideas together.

Suddenly, as Lincoln was almost drawing the last panel, he could here his phone ring from the couch. It was a faint but bearable singing sound that kept going until he answered it. Or he could just wait two minutes but he didn't want to. He spun around his chair so it faced 180 degrees from where it was, and got up from his spinny chair. It was comfortable for him, he once...no maybe a few dozens of times accidentally fallen asleep in it. Oh well, can't blame the man can you? Well, other than his neck being sore in the morning...oh well it's fine!

Lincoln walked a few feet from his small desk, which housed a computer with a keyboard, as well as a notebook and other stuff used for his comic books. He had a small pencil and pen holder there as well, and it looked surprisingly neat and clean.

Lincoln made it to the couch and flopped down onto it, grabbing his phone in the process. He saw the caller ID and name. Lisa Loud. He wondered why she was calling. She doesn't usually call him unless it was something serious. Maybe it is. Actually, now that he thought about it, none of his sisters actauallu called him. Maybe it was because they knew he was to busy? Out of their way? Or just didn't feel like it? Even when they come over they just surprise him with a visit, not even giving him time to prepare.

He shook his head and answered the call. "Hello?" He asked in a sweet, brotherly tone.

"Hello brother unit- I mean Lincoln!" Lisa corrected herself. "May I make an appointment with you at 8-o'clock eastern time?"

"You mean you want to see me at eight?" Lincoln asked to make 100% sure that's what she wanted. One time, Lola accidentally called him and asked him to make an appointment for her teeth. Maybe she thought he was a dentist or something?

"Yes, and my apologies, I am trying to make myself easier to understand due to...err...Leni."

Lincoln understood that, "I understand. Now, what day do you want to meet me? You never specified."

"Tonight"

That shocked Lincoln. Well, he knew none of his sisters tell him when they were coming to visit, or even in the area. But he was mostly shocked on how fast she wanted to see him. Lisa works as both, a science professor at a university in Washington state, as well as professional scientist. This is why she got the habit of saying West and Eastern standard time. Lincoln, however, still lived on Michigan to be close to his parents in the retirement home for the elderly.

"Hello? Lincoln?" Lisa asked through the phone.

Lincoln once again shook his head to get him back into focus. "Y-yeah, sorry Lis, I was just thinking about something. But, sure you can come tonight, I don't have any plans. Also, when did you fly in?

"Excellent! I can't wait to see you. I flew in this morning with the jet."

He had totally forgotten that Lisa had her own private jet. Well, actually it wasn't hers. It was the lab's. Lisa added some tech to it to improve it, which it can now get you to places faster. A 8 hour flight would now take 2 hours with this thing. Sometimes...all the time, he was concerned for his sister's safety.

"Ok Lis, see you later."

The call soon ended and Lincoln set the phone next to his side and put his head straight up and looked at the ceiling. He sighed. Then, his phone began to buzz like crazy. He looked at it. He was shocked to see that all of the messages were from his nine other sisters.

 _Leni: Linky~ I got these close that will look totes cute on you!_

 _Luna: Hey bro! I got a rock concert that's comin right to ya!_

 _Lana: Linc! I need some help...no time to explain! See you soon!_

 _Lori: I got a vacation for a week. Coming to Royal Woods. See you soon twerp. :)_

 _Lily: Linky! I miss you! Can I pleeeeease come to visit tomorrow?!_

 _Lola: Mrs. America is coming home Linky!_

 _Lucy: The spirits have guided me your way brother...beware._

 _Luan: Hey Linc! Knock knock! It me! See you soon!_

 _Lynn: The champion is returning to claim her prize!_

Lincoln groaned. This was going to be a long week.

 **Ok, first chapter done, yay! I am going to dread the Luan chapters...I really...really am. Anyways, I hope y'all liked this, as well as the following chapters that I make!**


	2. Lily

Lincoln responded to all of his sisters, simply stating that he was more than happy to have them over.

He looked up at his ceiling again. Why? Why now? All at once? And they didn't even give him a time! He'd have to be ready 24/7. That's what worried him. He didn't have the mental capacity anymore. He's 30 years old, not 11! He only hoped that they wouldn't run him dead like their other visits.

He found himself remembering the times his sisters visited. One time, where Lynn came with a bunch of sports equipment and had him play. He can't complain, thanks to her he had a fit body. And another time when Leni came and dragged him off to the mall after looking in his closet. He smiled thinking about them.

He was mostly worried about them coming all at once. He could handle one sister, but all of them? Well, he'll have to manage it. He didn't have the heart to tell them no to almost anything, unless he _really_ couldn't do it.

Lincoln was still thinking back when he heard his stomach growl, telling him to get some food. With a groan, he stood up and went into his kitchen, which was actually pretty big for an apartment.

Lincoln opened a cabinet and stared at the selections of food. He had noodles and some sauce for spaghetti, some ravioli, some macaroni and cheese which was one of Lily's favorites. Lincoln also had the option, which was one of his favorites, to just have a bowl of cereal. Sometimes he was way to lazy to make something or have a proper meal, so he just had some cereal to end off the day. Though, Lynn wouldn't be too happy about that.

He decided to go with spaghetti. He hasn't had it in quite sometime.

Lincoln got a pot, boiled the water, put the noodles in the pot, heated the sauce, all that jazz. When that was all finished, he got a plate from another cabinet, and a fork from the drawer below, grabbing his plate to proceed to the kitchen table, which was a small square one made for two people.

He twirled the spaghetti around his fork, and just when he was about to take a bite...

 ***Knock Knock***

The knocking at his door made Lincoln sigh. He slid the chair back and stood up, putting the fork back onto his plate. He walked over to his door and unlocked it. When the door opened, it revealed a smiling blonde girl in a cute purple skirt, with long purple socks with black strap over shoes instead of laces and had her blonde hair in a small ponytail

"Hey Lincy!"

"Hey Lily." Lincoln gave her a small, sweet smile, and she returned it with a gleeful smile back. "You didn't message me, I didn't even think you would come this late."

Lily put her hands behind her back and went up on her toes. "Well, I was visiting mom and dad, so I thought I'd drop by. You _are_ only ten minutes away from them after all. Plus, I did message you, thirty minutes ago.

Lincoln playfully rolled his eyes and and stepped out of the way, inviting his not so baby sister into his home. She gladly accepted it and walked in.

"You're having dinner now?" Lily asked. "At seven at night?"

"Yeah, well...I got kind of caught up in my work." Lincoln said as he closed the door, relocking it. "I have more if you want some."

"You know what? I am a little hungry. I'll take some please!" Lily exclaimed happily.

Lincoln chuckled at her childish behavior. Even though she was 20 years old she never lost her childish demeanor. He liked that about her, it made her unique.

He politely pulled out the chair across from his at the kitchen table, making Lily blush a little and giggle. She sat down as Lincoln went to get her a plate.

"Lincoln, you don't need to get me a new plate." Lily stated which made Lincoln stop and raise an eyebrow in her direction. "I mean, we could just share the same plate. Right Linky?"

Lincoln thought about it for a moment. There was a lot on his plate, and he didn't want to force anything on Lily if she didn't want it. So he just shrugged and grabbed another fork, handing it to her before sitting down and putting his plate in the middle of the table.

The two finally began to eat their food. Lily dancing the fork around a little between bites, which Lincoln had to admit was adorable.

After taking a bite of his spaghetti, Lincoln decided to start off a conversation. "So how's mom and dad?" He asked.

Lily shrugged a little, "They're alright for being in their 60s. They wish they could see the others a little more often though. It's sad to me."

"Yeah, I try to see them as much as possible." Lincoln said to her. "But sometimes I lose track of time or just am too busy with chores to go. I really feel bad.

Lincoln usually went twice or three times a month, depending on his availability. He had a lot to do, believe it or not. He had to do his chores for his apartment, work on his comic, which was his job, and some other stuff.

Lily nodded. "Me too. I mean, I live thirty minutes away but I'm still busy with work and everything else."

The two took a few more bites of their food.

"Have you seen any of our sisters yet?" Lily asked out of the blue.

Lincoln shook his head, "No, but you all messaged me at roughly the same time tonight saying they are all coming to visit so I'm guessing I will soon."

Lily immediately went into thought, her feet danced under the table. Lincoln knew she was nervous about something.

"You okay Lily?"

Lily shook her head, "y-yeah, I'm fine!" She put on a forced smile.

Lincoln knew she was lying, but didn't want to push it. "Alright then," he said as he went back to eating.

"Hey Linky?" Lily asked.

Lincoln looked at her again. "Yeah Lily?"

She shook for a moment, "c-can I join your comic book business?"

Lincoln was actually surprised by this, "What?!" He asked surprised. "I thought you had something going with photography!"

"I know I know," Lily said, her nervousness dying down a little, "But I want to help you out, you've got a lot of work and stress building up with just you and Clyde in the drawing business, and I know you don't want just anyone drawing your comics." Lily shrugged, "plus I have a thing for drawing too, remember? We could be a duo...plus Clyde." _And to be around you more._

Lincoln didn't know what to say. Lily actually wanted to join the business and help him draw comics. His mind drifted back to when she was a baby and he tried to get her to be like him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I've given it a lot of thought. I've already left my other job, they were meanies anyway."

Lincoln smiled at her, "alright, you're in."

Lily's eyes widened, and she had the urge to jump up and celebrate. But she managed to control herself. "Thanks Lincoln!" She got up and gave him a tight hug.

"Can't...breath!" Lincoln struggled to get out.

"Oh, sorry" Lily giggled as she let go, letting her brother let in a big puff of air.

Lily sat back in her seat. "Hey Linky, do you remember ten years ago... when you helped me find myself?

 _~Flashback~_

Lily Loud was sitting in her room, lying on her stomach reading an old Ace Savvy comic book on her bed.

Lily wasn't really in a good mood for the past few days. She was trying to find something to pass the time. She thought that reading one of her brother's old comics would cheer her up and make her forget about her problem but it didn't work. Nothing ever worked.

She closed the comic book and fell on her back and put her hands over her face and groaned. Why couldn't she see it? What was she missing?

Lily decided to get something to eat. She got off of her bed and opened the door to her room. The hallway of the Loud House was skinny yet clean. She walked out of her brother's old room and went toward the stairs.

She looked into Lisa's room, to find her working on a potion. Lisa was slowly dropping chemicals into another tube.

Lily then looked into Lola and Lana's room. They seemed to be engaged in an active role play. Lily couldn't help but observe. Lola, of course, played the princess, even though she had given up her pagrnts a year ago, she still likes to play the princess. Lana without any doubt was the fierce dragon that attacked the castle. Yeah, they were fifteen years old, but they still found it enjoyable to do.

Lily saw through their roles, and found a piece of themselves inside. Lana, the dragon, likes to get its hands dirty and liked to play a bit rough. Lola, the princess, is a simple representation of Lola herself, liking beauty, fashion, and formality.

"Hey Lily! Wanna play with us?" Lana asked noticing her at the door. "You can be the baby dragon!"

Lola threw a piece of cardboard at her twin sister, and getting an ouch in response with a run to her cheek. "No Lana! She can be my maid or in layman's terms, my assistant."

The twins began to fight, causing Lily to frown a little. But ultimately she forced a small smile and responded, "no thanks guys, I'm going to get something to eat."

They looked at her and shrugged, then proceeding to resume their scene. Lily walked off from the door, walking toward the stairs. She had started going down when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey Lily."

Lily screamed, as she did not expect to see anyone behind her. She turned around to see the current oldest sibling of the house, Lucy Loud.

"And there goes thinking that I was getting used to it..." Lily mumbled gathering herself back up. "What were you even doing?"

"I just came out of my room." Lucy said in her usual monotone voice. "The door is just very quiet as am I."

"Riiiight." Lily drug out. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm getting something to eat."

Lucy nodded and followed her down the stairs. Lily went into the kitchen, and Lucy went to the front door. "I'm heading to a meeting, I'll be back in a few hours. Oh, Lincoln messaged me saying he was going to come by sometime today."

Lily nodded to her older, gothic sister. Lucy then left Lily to her thoughts. Maybe Lincoln could help liberate her mind from this.

Lincoln had already moved out of the Loud House when he was nineteen. He now lived in an apartment not to far from there. Ever since his departure, Lucy became the oldest, as everyone else had either gone off to college or moved out on their own. Leni had moved in with Lori after college, Luna went on tour, and Luan moved her comedy carrier around the states. Lincoln had gone to college and exceeded normal standards in an I.T. degree, so he was able to get his deploma early and graduate early. Lincoln still worked in that department now, but he wanted to move onto something else with his best friend Clyde.

Lily had made herself some macaroni and cheese, a personal favorite since she was six. She was just finishing her meal when she had heard a knock at the door. She just set her plate into the sink and went toward the door, opening it. There stood her big brother, white hair, orange shirt, and jeans. His attire never really changed much, aside from the occasional sweater made by Leni or jacket that he'd always wear in the winter.

Lily's face formed a now genuine big smile as she ran up to him and hugged him. She couldn't see it, but a big smile also appeared on his face. "Hello Lilybug." He said with the sweet, calm tone he had always possessed.

"Hi Lincy!" Lily exclaimed excitedly as she let him in and closed the door behind him. "I've been catching up on the Ace Savvy series! I can't wait to find out what happens to Ace after he gets captured by the evil Card Napper. Lazy, no good..." Lily mumbled the last part.

Lincoln chuckled at his sister's enthusiasm in the series. "I think I remember that one." Lincoln said and rubbed his chin, "no spoilers." He winked at her.

Suddenly, for some reason, a spark ignited within the girl's body. She shook it off. "Yeah yeah, I know!" Lily smiled.

"Well, where are your sisters?" Lincoln asked. "I want to say hi to them."

"Well, Lucy went out to one of her meetings to read poetry and all that," Lily started. "Lisa is working on another potion I believe, and the twins are in the middle of a role play session." Lily's face suddenly dropped, only to be picked up again my a forced smile.

Lincoln with only one glance saw through this. He knew his littler sister like the back of his hand, in fact he knew all of them like that. He bent down to her level for an eye to eye conversation. "What's wrong Lilybug?"

Lily was taken aback by the approach. "N-nothing's wrong Lincy! I'm fine!" She stuttered and forced her smile bigger. Again, he saw right through it.

Lincoln wasn't going to push this out of her, he had a plan. "How about we go out? You and me?"

Lily, again, was shocked by this. "D-don't you want to say hi to our sisters?" She stuttered again.

"I can do that later." Lincoln insisted, "besides, I want to spend some time with you."

Lily hesitantly nodded, and Lincoln seemed to smile at her. She picked her up and carried her outside. Lily's face flushed red with embarrassment. "Lincy stop!" She playfully pushed.

He got to his car and put her in the passenger seat. Lily buckled herself in as her brother got into the drivers seat and did the same.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked with an eyebrow raise.

"You'll see." He responded with a smile.

It was an hour later when they have finally reached their destination. Lily and Lincoln had been talking the whole way, whether it be about video games, comics, each other's lives, the others, etc.

Lincoln had gotten out of the car, Lily followed suit. Lily wasn't really paying attention to where they were going, but she knew it had to be good.

"It looks like we're just in time." Lincoln said as they walked onto a wooden boardwalk.

Lincoln and Lily walked to a ledge that looked out into Lake Huron. "Lincy, what are we doing-" she interrupted herself as she looked out into the distance.

The sun was beginning to set across the lake. In the distance you could faintly see Canadian land and the birds flew around the water and sand. Lily's eyes gazed into the sight. "It's beautiful."

Lincoln gave her a camera that he had in his car. She looked at him. "Go on, capture the moment." She slowly took the camera, and pointed it toward the sight, before snapping a picture.

She looked at the picture she had taken, to find that it was a clear, beautiful representation of the moment, with nothing out of place. The rays of the sun were visible, the reflection in the water, the birds in the sky...everything.

She looked at Lincoln, who was also looking at her picture. He smiled. "Why did you bring me here Lincy?"

His smile never faded as he put his arms on the wooden rail and looked into the distance, his white hair flowing with the breeze. "I saw you were upset. I knew why. I felt like I could make you see what you can do."

"What? Taking pictures?" Lily asked.

"No," Lincoln said, getting into her level, looking into her eyes. "You can do a lot of things Lily, you like to take in and capture every moment of your life. I've seen your art work from school, I've seen your pictures. You can capture things really well, and I want you to explore it." Lincoln put a hand on her shoulder. "What I'm trying to say is, you can go in a lot of directions. Personally, I think you'll do great in art. But that doesn't mean you can't do something else, like be a photographer, journalist, or a traveler."

Lily smiled at her brother's words. "Thanks Lincy. But, if you don't mind me asking, how did you know?"

"You're my little sister." Lincoln stood back up and looked back into the distance. "It's my job to know when you're upset."

Lily didn't know why, but she had that spark again. But this time it was accompanied by a warm, tingly feeling as well. She felt secure close to her brother, and felt as if they were going to go to the end together. He was always there for her, and she wanted to be there for him, forever.

The two just looked into the distance for a while, basking in each other's company. Lily would never forget this day.

 _~End Flashback~_

Lincoln nodded. "Yeah, I remember that."

"You really inspired me that day." Lily admitted. "I was able to become the person I am today because of that."

Lincoln didn't see the redness of Lily's face. Her feet dances under the table again in nervousness.

Silence consumed them both as they ate their spaghetti again.

Lincoln had gotten a long noodle, and decided to slurp it up. Lily, seeing this wanted to copy him, so with her luck she also had a long noodle and they both slurped it into their mouths.

As the noodle got shorter, it began to fly upward and straighten. Soon enough their heads were flying closer to the center of the table.

The it happened. The siblings kissed. Lincoln, taken aback by this immediately separated from Lily's lips. Lily, also flung herself backward, her face flustered.

Silence overwhelmed them now, and a moment felt like an eternity for every second that they stared in each other's eyes.

Lily then got up, "I-I have to go, thanks for the food Lincy."

"Lily wait!" Lincoln tried but she shut the door and had left.

The scenario played over, and over, and over again in Lincoln's head. He looked at his food, shook his head and threw it out. He had lost his appetite.

Lincoln then got changed and brushed his teeth before getting into his bed. He lie on his back, the memory from minutes ago pounding into his skull.

He was disappointed, and disgusted in himself. He had kissed his little sister. He was mostly disgusted in himself because of...he decided not to recall that memory. Though, he was afraid it would soon come up again anyway.

He lied there with his thoughts for what felt like hours on end, _with_ no end. Be soon had the chance to close his eyes, and let sleep consume him.

 **That's all for this time folks. Hope ya enjoyed!**


	3. Rockabye Lincoln

Lincoln lay in his bed, sleeping the night away. He tossed and turned in his sleep, not being able to shake his dream away.

"Lincoln?" A voice calls.

"Linc?" The voice says again, but more clear.

"Linc!"

He jolts awake, sweaty and out of breath. He sits up in his bed and looks to see a grown woman in a purple shirt with a skull in it. It seemed just short enough to reveal her belly button on her stomach. She had a guitar case in her left hand and her right was on Lincoln's left shoulder. She removed her hand and looked at him with worry.

"You ok Linc?" A raspy voice asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright...thanks Luna." He looks up to see his sister. "Wait when did you get here?!"

Luna chuckled and set her guitar case down next to her, putting the same hand behind her head as she rubbed it. "Well...I kinda just let myself in."

Lincoln glared at her, Luna saw it and put her two hands in front of her. "Now now, let me explain."

Lincoln softened his look a little, indicating that he was going to let her talk. She cleared her throat, "Ok, so, i just got here, you see...and well I needed a place to stay the night. The motels nearby were all booked, and I didn't want to ask any of my roadys to crash with their friends. I didn't think you'd mind."

Lincoln rolled his eyes. "Fine, you can crash here." He said to her, and which Luna responded with a big smile and a big hug for her brother. "I just would have appreciated a phone call first..." he mumbled. "And what time is it?"

Luna let go of him and chuckled again. "No worries bro, I'll call next time! And it's 1:00 am!" Her smile never left as Lincoln groaned. But then her face turned into a more of a concerned look. "So are you gonna explain to me what that was about?"

"What, What was about?" Lincoln asked her.

"Well...uh, what I walked in on." Luna brought up.

Lincoln thought about it. Honestly he didn't really know what it was about. But he did have a good idea. Did he really want to tell Luna though?

He ultimately made the decision. "Well, it's about Lily."

"About Lily?"

"Yeah."

"What happened with Lily?"

Her voice was curious but also worried and concerned for both of her siblings. Lincoln had to tell Luna what was bothering him. Keeping things bottled up wasn't good for him, nor anyone else. After all she was the one he could always go to when he needed to get something off his chest.

This reminded him of the times when he and Luna would just talk. Just talk. Sounds ancient doesn't it? That's what they did though, and they liked doing it and giving each other some advice. Sometimes they would even jam out together.

* * *

Luna sat in her room. She looked up toward the ceiling on the top bunk of her shared bed. Currently the young woman was looking for a college to go to, and her nervousness about her applications made her want to do something.

She thought about playing some tunes but then her mind would wander back to the colleges. She was going to college for music. She wanted to learn more advanced songs as well as widen her music span, meaning she wanted to play different instruments.

She often wondered if she was good enough. Good enough to _ever_ be accepted into a good college. Was her music bad? Was she a screw up?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on her door. She lifted her head to look at the door, as it cracked open. "Hey, Luna, can I come in?"

Luna thought about it for a moment for before telling her brother to come in.

He entered, and she immediately noticed that he changed a little. Firstly, bags were clearly present under his eyes and you could tell he was tired. Second, dry tears on his cheeks showed he had been crying. Luna grew concerned and worried, as she moved her legs and pat the bed next to her for him to sit.

He climbed up and placed himself next to his older sister. She looked at the floor and waited for him to speak.

"Luna? Can I ask you something?" He asked. His voice very low and quiet. Another alarm for Luna.

"Of course Linc!" She told him as she looked at his face. His gaze stayed the same as when he first got on the bed, which was at his own feet. "You know you can tell me anything."

Lincoln's eyes shifted away from her, "Am I..." he cut himself off. Luna at this point had a feeling she knew what he was going to say, but hoped that she he was wrong.

"...Am I a mistake?..." He finally asked. Luna's heart shattered into little pieces. Why on earth was he thinking that?! He was so amazing! He shouldn't be thinking of himself in such a way!

"Lincoln!" Luna snapped. "Don't say that! You are _not_ a mistake!" Luna stopped herself there, she didn't want to continuously tear him up on the fact that he's not. By the way his face looked still, she could tell it siding convince him anyway.

Luna was always good at reading her brother. She would always know what was bothering him, and how to cheer him up. Right now, she would rather find out what's bothering him and then figure out how to cheer him up. This will help Lincoln doubt his own thoughts on the situation.

"Well..." he started, his eyes still locked away from Luna. "Ronnie Anne seems to think so."

Luna had to throw her rage into a big vault and seal it with five layers of extra metal and a lava waterfall. She was _just_ about to march over to the Santiago household and- she stopped thinking about it.

"Linc..." She started in a calm, soothing tone. "Why would she think that? You're an amazing guy!" Luna exclaimed, even putting her arms out in front of her body to further the point across.

"We...got into a fight a yesterday," Lincoln started, tears once again forming in his crystal blue eyes. "She...said some things." He had to catch his breath. Luna rubbed his back comfortingly, which helped Lincoln feel more secure and continue to speak. "She told me that I was weak, stupid, and a mistake." A small tear fell to his cheek. "She said, I have white hair because I have some disease or defect." His crying became faster.

Luna again, had to replace the vault with a prison, underground, with a _lot_ of guards, armed with weapons and a lava moat outside. She restrained herself ran her fingers through her brother's hair, which alarmed him at first, but he felt some comfort a few seconds after.

"Lincoln, you kno-"

"That's not even the worst part..." Lincoln managed to get out, interrupting Luna in the process. She let him speak. "I...I went to the arcade today. I...wanted to get my mind off of it." He explained. "I also was hoping she was there, to apologize." Luna was confused, why was _he_ going to apologize? "So, I went there," he said. "So was she, and she..." he stopped talking.

Luna continued running her fingers through his hair, then started to run his back. She moved a little closer to him, hoping to give him a little bit more comfort and security, and it seemed to do just that. He continued, "I saw her kissing Chandler!" He finally let out.

Chandler? That bully? Luna saw through this immediately. He would get Ronnie, sure, maybe do some things, then leave her high and dry to take care of herself. It's how people like them were. She didn't have any experiences with people like them, but she's seen them herself and had friends that had to deal with them.

Lincoln continued to speak. "I confronted them," he told her. "She said she replaced me with a _real_ man." He left out the part where Chandler pushed him to the ground, then started to make out with Ronnie right in front of him as they both gave him the middle finger.

Luna hugged her brother tightly. "Lincoln, don't you see that you _are_ a real man?" She told him as she broke the hug and put her hands on his shoulders. His eyes locked with hers. " _You_ are everything a girl wants in a man Lincoln. A man doesn't just mean tough, which you are, but you're nice, caring, loving, able to stand up for the people you love and would do everything to make someone happy." Lincoln's eyes sparkled at the compliments as Luna's heart sped up a little. "If Ronnie Anne can't see that, then she's dumber than she looks, because Lincoln, you _are_ a real man."

Lincoln's face seemed to brighten up after the wave of compliments he had just received. "Should I go on?" Luna asked. Lincoln laughed and playfully pushed her. Luna's face darkened a little, but Lincoln didn't notice. She didn't even care if he noticed. She was just happy she was able to cheer her brother up.

Luna laughed as well. Lincoln let out a big breath. "Luna?"

"Yeah Linc?" She looked at him.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything." He said and hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back.

She switched to her British accent. "Don't sweat it love."

Lincoln hopped off of the bed and picked up Luna's guitar, handing it to her. "I know you've got a song for me."

Lincoln, always knew her so well. She too hopped off of the bed and took the guitar from him.

Together they jammed out for the rest of the night, until they were yelled at by Lori to shut up. But, it made Luna feel better about her music. She was happy that at least one person liked her music, and her for who she really is. It looks like her advice somewhat applied to her to.

The next day, when Luna Loud visited the Santiago household, let's just say things weren't the best.

* * *

Luna looked at her brother, both with concern and curiosity. "What's wrong Linc?" She asked him.

"Oh nothing," he responded. "I was just remembering when we used to talk and all."

Luna hummed and sat down next to her brother on his bed. "You never finished about what happened with Lily." Luna pointed out.

"Oh, right." He said. "Well, she came over earlier toda- yesterday." He started. "We were chatting, remembering the past a little while we ate dinner, it was fun. Then...it happened."

"What happened?"

"Well, we were eating spaghetti...on the same plate." Lincoln started to explain. "And we happened to be slurping the same noodle resulting in...well, a kiss." He finished. "In result she just left. In total she was probably only here for a half an hour."

Luna was quiet shocked to hear this. Lily had made the first move. Well played Lily...well played...

Luna's worry quickly went away as she smiled at Lincoln. "Don't worry Linc! Lily going to defiantly be okay! It _was_ just a kiss after all."

 _Yeah, with your brother._ He thought. He was going to say that, but immediately recycled it. "I...guess your right Luna." He said. "But I'm still going to call her later so we can sort his out."

Luna only nodded at her brother and ran a finger through his white hair that she loved so much.

"I have just the thing to help you get to sleep!" She said.

Luna got up and opened up her guitar case and pulled it out. She pulled a few strings in a soft melody before sitting back down on the bed.

"Now let's see..." Luna thought. "I got it! You used to love this song when you were little!"

 _"Hush now Lincoln it's time to sleep" Luna began in soft, soothing, sweet tone._

 ** _"Hush now brother it's time to rest,"_**

 ** _"Gotta be up you've gotta day ahead."_**

 ** _"Snow White hair melt to sleep,"_**

 ** _"Crystal blue eyes conceal for bed."_**

 ** _"Now now don't cry it's gonna be ok,"_**

 ** _"Don't ever fear when bun-bun is here."_**

 ** _"Hush now Little Lincoln it's time for bed."_**

Luna finished and looked at her brother. He was actually asleep. She chuckled. "Short but sweet, always had a soft spot for em." Luna then covered her brother up in his blanket, and kissed him on the forehead. She then quietly put her guitar in its case and started to walk to the bedroom door so she could sleep on th couch.

She took one last look at her brother. She smiled at him. "Goodnight Lincoln."

* * *

 **I know the song is quite cheesy as well as a short. I tried to go with a lullaby, which was implying that Luna sung that to Lincoln when he was a baby, and that's why "bun-bun" and "cry" are in there. For those that are curious, Luna was 19, and Lincoln was 15 in the flashback. Lincoln was just finishing up freshman year and Luna is looking for colleges. I hope that this chapter was good!**


	4. The Genius's Light

Lincoln awoke in his bed to some mild shuffling. He turned on his left side, ignoring it and trying to go back to sleep.

After a few seconds though, he felt an arm that wrapped around him. Like the half asleep idiot he is at the moment, he ignored it again, and tried to focus on sleep.

Then, something else happened. Somebody was snuggling up next to him.

Finally fed up with this. He stood up and switched on his lamp.

"AHHH!"

He screamed loudly, making himself fully wake up in result, as well as wake the sleeping girl next to him. Lincoln looked at her, his vision a little out of focus from the sudden light. Once his vision refocused he saw the eyes of his brainiac sister staring into his own.

"LISA!" He yelled angrily.

Lisa sat up fully on the bed. He noted that she had already grabbed her glasses. He noticed she was wearing her pajamas, green being the main color. They almost resembled the ones she wore when she was younger, except these ones were made out of more fluffy material, curtesy of Lisa.

She never stopped looked at him. She didn't say anything either. It was like she thought sleeping in the same bed as your brother was the most perfect thing in the world. Not to mention he didn't know how she got in, or that she was even there.

Lincoln decided to break the silence, "Lisa! What are you doing here?!" He said, his voice raised into a more angered and surprised one.

Lisa looked slightly nervous. "W-Well, I wasn't able to make it to our scheduled meeting time. I arrived to this destination at approximately four in the morning." Lisa started to explain. "I knocked on the door, nobody answered to I let myself in. I witnessed our third eldest sibling regenerating her energy on the sofa so I thought you wouldn't mind if I did the same."

"In my bed?!" Lincoln yelled.

"Indeed." Lisa gave him a toothy smile.

Lincoln just decided to drop it. "You know what, it's fine Lis." He said. Lincoln looked at the closest clock and noticed it was a little passed noon. He slept in.

Lincoln walked out of the bedroom and went into the living room. He noticed that Luna was no longer on the couch. He went into the kitchen to find a note on the counter. Next to it was a pass.

 _Hey Linc, sorry I couldn't say bye, I had to leave a little early for concert prep. I made sure to reserve you something nice for when it goes down. I left ya a VIP backstage pass! See you later!_

Lincoln felt a small small grow on his face as he made sure to save the pass for later. Lisa walked into the kitchen soon after as well.

"I apologize for not making it to our appointed time." She said. "I got caught up with our parental units in the home for the elderly."

Lincoln suddenly panicked. "Are they alright?!"

"Indeed." She calmly stated getting next to him. "Lily also came by and we took care of them. They were certainly surprised by my arrival."

"What was wrong?" Lincoln asked, letting his nerves calm down.

"It seems our motherly unit has Tuberculosis. A rare disease but treatable with antibiotics. The symptoms revealed themselves and they took multiple tests to see what she was possessing."

Lincoln only nodded as he grabbed a pan out of the cabinet and placed it on the stove to make some eggs. He grabbed some bread and put four slices out next to the toaster before popping them all in. He cracked open seven eggs and proceeded to make them.

Lisa watched, staring at her brother with an odd look as the silence filled the room. Lincoln broke it again. "Zoo yooooou maybe want to go out today?" Lisa snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him interestingly. "I mean, it's a nice day. I don't know if they is something you'd enjoy or not."

"Negative, if I may choose, I wish to stay indoors today." Lisa said to him as she sat down at the kitchen table, in the seat Lily had sat in the day before. Lincoln only shrugged in response as the eggs finished as well as the toast. He grabbed two plates, putting two slices of toast on each plate, as well as an equal amount of eggs. He grabbed two forks out of the drawer and put one on Lisa's plate before handing it to her. He put the other on his plate and sat down across from her. She thanked him before the two began to eat.

The two ate in relative silence. Eating with his sister kind of reminded him of when he was back in the house with his siblings. They hadn't had a meal like that as a family in such a long time, and he thought it would be nice to do it again.

As he ate his food, he sometimes noticed quick glances from Lisa, and when he had looked up to look at her, she would quickly put her head down to look at her food. He thought it was wierd, suspicious even, but let it slide. Knowing Lisa she _was_ weird and suspicious all the time.

That made him thing back. Back to when he lived with the young scientist and when he had helped her because nobody else would.

* * *

Lisa Loud. She was known as the smartest sister. She was known as the smarted _kid_. She was known as the smartest _person_. The titles flattered her, and reminded her that she was smart and didn't need to put herself down, like she sometimes did for reasons she wouldn't tell her family.

Lisa had only one friend. She was a kindhearted person, and Lisa liked that about her. Though Lisa thought she was a little too trusting, forgiving, and open to new people. Darcy Helmandollar. Her best friend. Her only friend.

Lisa and Darcy's relationship was always strong, and never weakened throughout their years. They were best friend and were always there for each other. Lisa often found comfort in her as well as the encouragement she needed to keep going and be herself.

Lisa was often called a freak for her love in science and experiments. People thought she was wierd and scary, which resulted in nobody going near her. All except her friend Darcy.

People often found their way to her, threatened her, scatched her, sometimes bruised her. Darcy had always helped Lisa, and if she could she would stand up for her friend in need. Darcy comforted her and made her feel better emotionally and physically.

But, that all changed when Darcy moved away. Of course they would stay in contact with one another, but Lisa felt...alone.

She was walking home from the college after a day long of lecturing. She was late, as she had some extra work to do before leaving. She was still in her teenage years, fourteen years old to be exact.

She was looking down at her feet as she walked down the sidewalk. In the sky the clouds darkened and in the distance a loud bang was heard. Lisa knew a storm was coming. She was already late as it was, they were probably already worried about her, much more now that there is a storm here.

She walked past an alleyway. It was dark, littered with trash and abandoned. Suddenling, somebody behind her spoke.

"Well look at what we got here." A male with a deep voice stated.

Lisa attempted to ignore him and keep walking forward, but was interrupted by two other guys in front of her. Another in front of her spoke, "If it isn't Lisa Loud."

Lisa looked up, examining the two in front of her. They looked like gangsters. One had a mohawk and a crowbar in hand and the other next to him wore a hood with some biker gloves, his fists clenched.

They seemed like some bad kids she may have sent off. Yet again they could just be gangsters that want to hurt her for the way she is, which happened a lot.

The one behind her was not only inches from her. He picked her up by her left arm, squeezing tightly making her skin turn red and Lisa squeal in pain. The man only laughed as he turned her to face him.

"We would do some other stuff to you, but we don't _want_ a _freak_ like you." He said as he tightened his grip before slamming the brainiac to the ground.

Lisa gathered herself before looking at her arm, which was already turning purple, her left side was in pain from being slammed to the ground. The man then spoke again, "That's why we're gonna get rid of ya..." he bent down to her height, Lisa's scared face amusing him. "We're gonna kill ya."

He then punched her right cheek, making her fall fully to the ground, her cheek in pain. The guy with the crowbar began to slowly drag it across her skin, creating a small cut.

Lisa soon realized what they were doing. They wanted to suffer. They wanted her to feel all of the pain that think she deserves. Lisa truly thought that it was the end.

Lisa looked at them again. Even if she wanted to fight back, she was too weak to even stand a chance, so she could only take the beatings. The guy with the gloves hit her cheek again, resulting in more blood coming out of her nose.

Lisa was covered in small cuts, blood, and bruises. She slowly started to back up, but she didn't get far before being kicked in her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Tears flowed out of her eyes like a fountain.

The supposed leader was going to make another strike, when somebody tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see an angry looking white haired boy before being punching in the face.

The other two noticed their leader get knocked out onto the ground, which made them forget about the crying girl and attack the attacker. The white haired boy countered a swing from the crowbar before taking it for himself and quickly knocking the other two out with it.

He looked at Lisa, and approached her and knelt down next to her as he called the police. He noticed her scared face and sadness filled his eyes. He wiped some of her tears away and lifted her into his arms, ignoring her heavy weight.

Suddenly, what he wasn't expecting was a tight hug from her. He carried her to his car before putting her in the passenger seat. He went into the backseat and grabbed an emergency firstaid kit. He cleaned her wounds as he looked at her.

Her face clenched as the liquid poured on wounds. "I know...it stings." He said as he caressed her hair to try and calm her down. He bandaged some of them as rain started to pour.

She looked at him. "Lincoln...it's raining, get in the car." She told him. He only shook his head and continued what he was doing, ignoring the rain and the booming thunder in the background.

When he was finished, he was soaked. He got in the car anyway, and leaned back against the seat. Lisa only stared into space as she thought.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Lisa slowly nodded. Lincoln knew she would be traumatized for a long time after this.

"Why were they doing those things to you?" Lincoln asked her in a calming voice. She sighed and looked at him. Her eyes glistening as tears began to form.

He put a hand on her leg and rubbed it soothingly. He tried to make her feel comfortable and secure. She only sighed and looked away.

She wouldn't tell him. He looked at her knowing and lovingly, "You know, you don't have to feel down on yourself for the way you are."

Lisa looked at him, her eyes confused yet intrigued. He continued, "I was once like that. People used to bully me for having no talents." He chuckled. "Mostly for the white hair." He pointed to it as he spoke, "I was in the same boat as you. Same reason.

Lisa felt bad for her brother. It wasn't his fault. In her opinion she liked the hair. It gave her something to study when she was younger. She also thinks it's nice. She then resumed her deep thiught before being interrupted by a sigh. "Why didn't you tell us?" He asked calmly.

Lisa scaredly responded. "I-I didn't want anyone to get involved in my affairs."

Lincoln shook his head, "Lisa...you..." he was at a loss for words. His sister was nearly beaten to death, and if he didn't show up it would have happened. "You need to tell us if something like this happens. We will help you. We were worried sick about you, you know."

Lisa felt bad, of course she didn't want anyone involved. But in doing so it made things worse, not only for herself but for everyone else as they had been worrying. Lincoln being the prime example.

He took her hand in his, which both of them needed. They needed to feel comfort and that was the best way for both of them to feel it for each other.

"Why were you out here?" Lisa asked him, still looking out of her window.

"Lucy said you should have been home and you were late. I offered to go look for you." He sighed. "She is going to drop you off and pick you up from now on."

Lisa made a small nod before returning to her thoughts of what had just occurred. Her brother saved her life. For some reason, that lit a match that was inside of her. The darkness that she was feeling suddenly turned into light and she didn't feel alone anymore. She knew somebody was _always_ there for her. She wanted it forever. To feel his warmth, his comfort, and see him smile.

She shook her head. That wasn't like her at all. What was happening to her? She would have to run some tests later to figure it out.

"How would you like to work on one of your experiments when we get back?" Lincoln asked her.

She looked at him curiously, their eyes meeting and her face suddenly turning red. She smiled and nodded, "I'd like that."

* * *

The two had finished their meals. Lincoln put the silverware in the sink for later and cleaned up any messes they may have made.

Lisa then looked at him, thanking him again before getting up and opening one of her suitcases she had brought. It revealed to have various chemicals and substances inside. She looked at him, and he looked back knowingly. He pointed to his desk. "You can use it, just don't melt it or something with acid." He chuckled as she smiled before going to it.

He then reviewed his items in the apartment. He needed to make a run to the store for some items. Milk, food, water, and some other stuff.

"Hey Lis, I'm heading to the store. You ok here by yourself?" He asked her, she only nodded.

Lincoln grabbed his car keys and headed off.

* * *

 **Well I know this is probably a confusing and a lot to take in. Sorry if this isn't one of my best chapters. I was kind of going for a bonding thing between the two, which you can see in the future and past.**

 **Honestly this is one of my favorite chapters and I had fun making it. To me this shows Lisa and Lincoln's relationship as a whole and how they get along. It shows how Lisa was able overcome her state and think positively again. If I could draw or make any sort of art I'd draw something from here.**

 **And yes, in the flashback, the time is set actually around the same time he was with Lily (Meaning a day or two after). Two siblings felt a spark for their brother at around the same time.**

 **Anyways, I'm sure you can guess which sister will be next and I hope this want that bad of a chapter. I hope you all enjoyed!**


	5. Bonding Time

Lincoln sighed as he closed his apartment door. He proceeded to the elevator, and selected the lobby floor. He walked to his car, hitting the unlock button on his keys. His car, was a gray Toyota Camry, which possessed comfortable leather seats, and the usual car accessories.

He got in the car and put the keys in the ignition. He put his hands on the wheel, and immediately went into deep thought. Then, he picked up his phone. He browsed through his contacts until he found the name **"Lily Loud"** and dialed the number.

The phone buzzed in his ear, Lincoln waiting patiently for an answer.

"Hey! You've reached the voicemail of Lily Loud! I'll try to call back as soon as I can!" _Beep_

Lincoln took a deep breath through his nose, "Hey Lily, it's me, Lincoln. I just...I just really need to talk to you. Please call me back." Lincoln then hung up the phone.

Lincoln sighed as he put his head against the steering wheel, almost hitting the horn in the process.

 _Quack Quack Quack_

His phone vibrated and made a quaking sound. He picked it up and looked to see the message or phone call he was receiving.

 _Leni: Hey Lincy! Do you want to meet up with me and Lori at the mall?! It will totes be a blast!_

Lincoln thought about it. It would indeed help him get things off his mind. Maybe spending time with his other sisters wouldn't hurt. At least they sent him a message this time.

 _Lincoln: Sure. I'm down for that. On my way._

Lincoln put his phone back down and started to drive toward the Royal Woods mall.

He hasn't seen Leni for a while, Lori even more so. He kind of looked forward to seeing them, seeing what they were up to, catching up and all.

Thinking of which, he hasn't been at the mall in ages. Last time he was there was before Leni left.

* * *

Lincoln and Leni were always really close. They always got along really well and never argued.

Before Leni left, she and Lincoln wanted to spend as much time as possible together, Leni more than Lincoln. Leni suggested the mall, of course. Lincoln wasn't the biggest fan, but seeing his sister so happy always made him reconsider.

The last day before Lori picks up Leni. One day. That's all they had, was one more day. Leni wanted to squeeze seven of them into one. She would stop at nothing to achieve that goal.

On a beautiful Saturday, Leni opened her bedroom door with a wide smile on her face. She had a lot of things planned for today, and she didn't want to fail. She knew she wouldn't fail. She skipped out of her room, and passed by some of her other sisters in the hallway.

Luan was trying to get Lucy to listen to her new routine, though she didn't really want to. Lucy was trying to get a word that rhymes with bored, so they were basically peering each other.

Leni walked by Luna, which was busy jamming out with her trusty axe. Leni would never understand why it was called an 'axe' when it wasn't pointy or sharp and didn't cut down trees. Luna looked up to see how giddy her older sister was.

"What's the occasion today dudette?" Luna asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just, like, got a lot planned for today!" Leni exclaimed happily.

Luna shrugged, "Okay have fun!"

Leni went toward the stairs, numbing into her genius little sister in front of her. Lisa noticed Leni's estacity and began to question it. "Good evening sibling unit." She began, "I can't help but observe your estatic behavior in such a hectic depressing occasion."

Leni showed to have a confused face in which Lisa sighed. "Why are you so happy when you're leaving tomorrow?"

"Oh!" Leni said. "I, like, have something to do today!" Leni gave Lisa a head pat, much to her dislike.

Leni then walked past the stairway and over to Lincoln's door, knocking in a particular happy pattern, which if you payed attention made a sort of happy tone.

"Oh Lincy!" Leni exclaimed as she opened his door. He was sitting on his bed reading a comic book in his undies, and at Leni's sight got a little red, which Leni found totes adorable. "We gotta hey gling if we're going to make the mall!"

Her brother mentally face palmed. "Oh, right!" He said. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready. I'll meet you downstairs."

Leni gave him a happy little nod as she closed his door and walked down the stairs. She took her car keys out of her pocket and happyily waited for her brother to come down.

A few minutes later she saw her brother walking down the stairs. "You ready?" He asked.

"Totes!" Leni said as she walked toward the door, only for it to be opened for her.

"After you." Lincoln said and displayed a hand motion out the door.

"Why thank you kind sir!" Leni smiled as she walked out the door.

The drive to the mall wasn't bad at all. At times Lincoln would worry about Leni's capability to stay in the road but it ended up being a false alarm...a lot.

When they got to the mall, their immediate destination would be the clothing store, Leni's choice. Lincoln obliged and followed her there.

Leni browsed the aisles looking for the perfect clothes. Some lavender colors, a bit of a light green, a few pinks. Every second felt like a new piece of clothing went into Lincoln's arms. He felt like his arms were about to pop off and onto the floor like LEGO or detachable action figure.

"Uh...Leni?" Lincoln asked. "Do you think that all of these cloths are necessary?"

"Of course they are!" She said as she threw another piece of clothing on him. "I'm going away tomorrow and need cloths!"

He sighed as Leni finally told him to follow her to the fitting rooms. Leni took the cloths with her inside as Lincoln waited for her on a bench close by.

He could hear her commenting on some of the clothing.

"Too pink."

"Too 80's"

"Too big."

"Too dark."

"Too bright."

"Too small."

"Too...clear?"

Lincoln chuckled at the last one. Not that he'd want to see through his sister's cloths, but that Leni picked it out to begin with without knowing what it was. Well, it is Leni after all. Leni is Leni.

Finally, she opened the door to her little room. "So Lincy, what do you think?"

Lincoln looked up to see his sister in a beautiful Emarald colored short skirt. She had the same colored shoes on, which were a bit like heels, except not as long. Her leggings were the same type of color but with a flower design in them. Her top had a darker shade of green to it as well as flower designs. Lincoln looked in awe at his sister.

Leni only giggled at his reaction. "I think that means it's good, right?"

Lincoln shook his head, "it's not good." Leni's pouted. "It's amazing!" Leni's face suddenly reversed itself back to its smiling form. "You should definitely get that!"

Leni did as Lincoln suggested and bought the outfit along with a few others she picked out. Lincoln carried the bag on the way to their next destination.

"Leni, where are we going?" Lincoln asked.

"To the men's area!" She told him.

Lincoln was surprised and immediately protested. "What?! Why?! I don't need clothes!"

Leni pouted. "I just thought it would be nice."

Lincoln sighed, "fiiiine."

Leni smiled. "Yay!" She jumped in to give him a big hug, which he smiled at.

In the men's clothing area, Lincoln was stuck trying on different types of cloths. Some were obviously his style, like shirts with movie or game logos on them, which Leni didn't like and said, 'They are totes ugly silly'. Others were not his style, like a tuxedo.

Leni picked out different outfits and judged them.

A shirt with a video game controller on it with jeans. "Too gamey."

A plain orange shirt with jeans ."Too plain." Lincoln mentally face palmed.

Skinny jeans with a poke dotted shirt. "Too small."

"Too expressive." The shirt said, 'I like dogs'.

A sparkling suit. "Too sparkly. Maybe I should recommend that one to Lola for her butler." Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"Oh! This one is perfect! You look totes handsome!" Leni exclaimed ecstaticly. She made Lincoln turn around to look at the outfit he was wearing.

Lincoln looked into the mirror, expecting nothing too good. But, he saw something really nice. It was a tuxedo, not his usual preference, but it his a cute orange bow tie in the middle with a gray top, white undershirt and black pants that had skinny gray lines going down it. The outfit wasn't too uncomfortable either so that was a plus.

Lincoln nodded before responding. "Yeah, I like it!"

Leni jumped up and down and repetitively clapped her hands together quickly. "Yay! This, like, totes suits you!"

They bought the outfit and went on their way. Leni saw the arcade and looked down at Lincoln before tapping his shoulder and pointing toward the arcade. Lincoln smiled at her and nodded before they went in.

Leni gave Lincoln some cash for tokens, which Lincoln was grateful for, and then they went on their way looking for games.

Lincoln found a multiplayer pacman table and decided to give it a go. It was made for four people, and had a wide table with four seats, each with their own controls, and the game screen on a wall. Lincoln approached the game with Leni in toe. He inserted two tokens, one for each player, and picked a spot on the far left, Leni picking the one right next to him.

Lincoln looked over to his sister, which stated at the joystick confusingly. Lincoln only smiled at her, which she didn't notice, and started to help her with he controls.

He pointed to the joystick and said it was how your player moved up down, and all different directions. She seemed to somewhat understand it and left it at that. He then pointed to the little guy at the top right corner of her area, and told her it was what her character would look like in game. She nodded and told Lincoln she was ready, in which he nodded in response and got ready to play.

Since Lincoln was player one, he had the power to start it. He pushed the button and the game began, the goal being to both survive and collect dots, with shared lives having three four in total.

Leni, confusingly moves around the maze, slowly collecting dots. She bit her tongue in focus, as she evaded the red ghost perusing her every move. Lincoln was doing his best as well, the orange and pink ghosts were trying to cut him off at almost every corner. The last ghost had spawned in, and had gone after Leni which was by one of the special dots.

Curiously, she had her character eat the dot, which made all of the ghosts flash a pixilated blue and move away from her and Lincoln's position. Lincoln congratulated her on the good move, which she pretended to understand.

After a while of playing, Leni ended up dying three times, and Lincoln once, which ended the game. They had made it to stage 4 before their ultimate demise.

Leni and Lincoln smiled at each other. They both had fun playing together, and even if video games weren't Leni's strong suit Lincoln was surprised that she was really good at some.

They began to browse the arcade again, looking for more things to play.

"Oooooo~ Lincy! I want to try this!"

Lincoln looked to what his sister was referring to, and immediately smiled and raised and eyebrow, chuckling all the while. "The claw machine?" He asked.

Leni's ferocious nod was an indication that she really did want to try it. Lincoln chuckled again and rolled his eyes. He put a token in for Leni and told her how to play. He looked at the potential prizes.

A soft, stuffed Teddy Bear.

A lot of Spikey Balls that bounce.

Some little cheap action figures, like the rest that were all cheap toys.

Lincoln turned away from the machine as she began to play, "Good luck winning that thing." He began. "It really hard to win them, I've never won once, I swear those things are-"

"I win!" His sister exclaimed happily. Lincoln turned around in shock and surprise, to see his sister pulling out a stuffed bear from the exit slot. She began snuggling it. Lincoln's mouth only dropped in surprise as he rushed to get a token from his pocket and try the machine.

He inserted the token into the slot as he pressed his face up against the glass, his breath digging up some of the glass. He grabbed a ball, and the claw began bring it up. Lincoln's eyes turned into tiny stars as the claw rose up with his prize. It began moving toward the goal...and then, it fell! Lincoln's face fell in sadness with a frown on his face, his forehead pressed against the glass.

"Ooooo~ Better luck next time Lincy!" Leni gave him a smile and thumbs up with the bear in her other hand. Lincoln only gave a grunt, took her hand and walked away from the machine, Leni smiling the whole time.

The two played more games during their time at the arcade until it was time to leave and head back home. Lincoln deeply enjoyed the time he had spent with his sister before she had to leave. Leni however, secretly enjoyed it a little more than he would ever think.

When they got back to the Loud House, Leni sheltered herself in her soon to be old bedroom, cursing herself for not making the move she'd been planning for a while.

Today was supposed to be the day, and she blew it. She held her teddy bear close to her. She then looked at it before snuggling it even tighter than before. _'Something to remind me of him'_

* * *

Lincoln smiled at the memory as he drove to the old mall. He was surprised that it was still open after all these years. Well, it's not really considered a mall now, it's pretty much just a bunch of stores now.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

Thinking it was Lily calling him, he immediately answered the phone. "Hello?! Lily?!"

"Uh...no, this is Lisa."

Lincoln rolled his eyes and sighed. "What is it Lisa?"

The other end of the phone was silent for what seemed like minutes.

"Lisa?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're person is taking it's necessary procautions for safety."

Lincoln chuckled, "Lisa I'm fine. I'm only going to the store for some groceries and meeting Leni and Lori out while I'm at it."

"You're meeting our two eldest sibling units?" Lisa questioned rather surprised. "Why wasn't I informed on this matter?"

He question irritated Lincoln a little, but he responded in a calm tone. "It was just planned, after I left."

The other end was silent for a few minutes again. Lincoln was about to speak again but a response came through, "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

She hung up the phone. Lincoln just shook his head and put down his phone. He knew she meant don't do anything stupid, which in term he knew meant stay safe, but it still drove him insane on how his sister were always leaning over his shoulder for his safely. He's thirty for goodness sake!

He finally pulled into the mall's parking lot, after what seemed like forever. He decided to shoot Leni a text.

 _Lincoln: I'm here._

It took only a minute for a response.

 _Leni: Yay! We're at the food court!_ Followed by kisses, hearts, and smiley faces.

Lincoln walked inside the mall, and immediately sensed the nostalgia. The layout never changed and a lot of the stored stayed exactly where they were, well except for a few that moved to a different section or went out of business.

He went up an escalator which took him directly to the food court. He immediately saw Leni and Lori among the few people there.

Lori was sitting down at a table facing away from his general direction on her phone, which was obviously nothing new to any of them. Leni however was standing up next to the table anxiously looking for him. He chuckled a little and waved to get her attention, which she immediately noticed.

She gasped. "Hi~ Lincy!" Lori turned to smile at him as he approached them.

Lincoln rolled his eyes playfully as he walked to his sisters. Leni immediately ran to hug him, which he accepted and hugged her back.

"How have you been?" He asked them.

Lori only shrugged. "Honestly, could be a little better."

Leni smiled. "I've been totes amazing!"

"Well that's good to hear." Lincoln said keeping his smile. "How's Bobby Lori?"

Lori seemed to freeze, meaning something happened. She looked to see his face, which was all too knowing. She sighed knowing she couldn't hide it, he'd knew she would be lying.

"We-We broke up." She admitted. Lincoln's mouth went wide. Leni wasn't surprised, she only made a sad face as she already knew about this.

"When did that happen?!" Lincoln questioned.

"Well, maybe a month or so ago." Lori told him and shrugged. "The spark kinda just...flew away. We're still friends though and talk sometimes."

"Was he upset?"

"Of course he was!" She flailed her arms out. "He was really upset, literally, crying and everything. He thought there was something wrong with him, I-I can't help but feel really bad."

Lincoln went in front of her, her eyes pointed at the ground. He put her arm on her should, then pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, it's not your fault." He said to her. "It happens to the best of marriages too."

They broke away from the hug as Lori sighed. "Yeah, I guess your right." She smiled. "Thanks Lincoln."

"It's no problem Lori." He smiled at her, in which she returned.

Leni was watching them with glittering eyes as she looked in awe at the adorable moment. Her hands clasped together. "Aww~ So cute!" She exclaimed making Lori and Lincoln blush red from embarrassment.

Lincoln recovered himself fairly quick. "So what did you guys want to do?"

"Well, Leni wanted to go shopping, but I thought we could catch up, grab some food, and browse some of the stores." Lori said.

Lincoln nodded at Lori's proposal, with Leni ultimately following along with it, as she wanted to do what they wanted as well.

Lincoln politely pulled out a chair to the right of Lori for a Leni to sit in, and which to his unnoticing made her blush before willingly accepting the seat.

Lincoln sat between them on Leni's right and Lori's left, making a small little triangle.

"Shouldn't we go get some food?" Lincoln asked almost standing back up.

Lori put out a hand in front of her to stop him, which it did. "It's fine, I already placed an order in, we just have to wait for them to call our number." She said as she held up a little red ticket with the number printed on it. Lincoln nodded before sitting back in his chair.

Lori let out a big puff of hair before looking at her brother. "So, how have _you_ been?"

"Huh?" Lincoln asked because if the tone she used when expressing himself.

"I mean, we told you but you haven't told us." She explained. "Anything new? Something going on?"

Lincoln didn't want to bring up his other sisters at the moment, especially Lisa. He thought I'd be a little better to keep them under the radar for a little while.

"No, nothing really new. But, I do have this new comic idea. Does that could as new?" Lori and Leni giggled at his last comment. "I recently hired Lily though."

Lori seemed surprised, "Wait, you _hired_ Lily?" She asked bluntly. "I thought she was into Photography and art?!"

"Yeah! I, like, loved her pictures and paintings!" Leni added.

"Well when I asked her the same thing she told me she kind of lost interest in photography." Lincoln answered. "Then she made a good point that art and drawling are relatively the same thing. I couldn't say no. Plus the pay is pretty good."

Lori sighed and shot him a small smile. "Well, I'm glad you two can work together and become even closer." Lori then remembered something. "Oh, Lincoln!" He looked at her showing she had his attention. "I've got some money saved up that I can give you to-"

"Stop!" Lincoln almost yelled. "Don't say anything more! Keep the money, you are not paying me back!"

"But Lincoln!" Leni jumped in. "We feel terrible that you give us your military checks every month! We want you to move out of that apartment, get yourself something nice and-"

"Stop! I'm fine where I am!" Lincoln interjected, a touch of anger in his voice.

"Lincoln, you're miserable there, we can all see it." Lori mentioned which made Lincoln bring his head down.

"Number 49!"A man called.

"That's the food, I'll-"

"No! I got it Lori!" Leni interrupted and immediately got up to get the food. She then walked away to the counter where the man calling them was with the food.

Lori sighed. "Lincoln, you have to understand." Lori began, Lincoln lifted his head up a little. "You have been there for us so many times in our lives. You are always there for us when we need you," she chuckled before the next part. "And quite francly sometimes when we don't need you. But the point is, you are always there for us, so let us be there for you."

Lincoln lifted his head filled up now, giving Lori a very small smile, showing her how much her words affected him. But soon, his smile dropped into a little frown once again.

"I just- I just want to make it up to you all...for when I left." Lincoln told her. "You all were so upset, so worried that I-"

"Lincoln, yes, we were upset, worried, mad, and many more but we forgave you!" Lori told him with a small smile. "We were all just scared...scared of losing our favorite brother."

Lincoln gave a small snort before stating, "I'm your only brother." with a cocky smile on his face.

Lori laughed a little before looking back at him, "I know, and I wouldn't trade you for _anyone_ in the world."

Lincoln felt his heart swell at her kind words. He truly felt touched, it almost made him cry.

"Okay," Lincoln finally stated. "I accept the money." This made Lori smile. "Just to make you guys happy."

Lori got up from her chair to hug her brother, which her graciously accepted and hugged her back. They stayed like that for what seemed like minutes, because it felt so warm and comfortable.

Lincoln thought back to when he and Lori really bonded for the first time.

* * *

Lori Loud, the drill Sargent as her siblings liked to call her. She was always the one to keep order, peace, and control around the Loud House when her parents weren't home.

Well, not this night.

"Lola, stop mauling Lana! Lana, stop stealing and ruining Lola's cloths!" Lori yelled. She covered her ears from loud music and dodged a pie trap. "Luna, keep it down I can hear you from across town! Luan, dismantlement your traps!"

Lori seemed to be having a bit of trouble maintaining everyone. They all seemed so hyper.

Lori knocked on Lisa's door, and the five year old walked out carrying a now two year old Lily. "What is it eldest sibling unit?"

"Do you have any idea why everyone is acting so wildly?!" Lori had to pretty much yell because of Luna's music.

"Well, given that it is November the first I wouldn't say I didn't know." Lori then looked a little embarrassed.

"Can you do something to calm them down?!" Lori asked her. "Like a calming ray gun or something?!"

Lisa gave a small hum, "hmm, no can do. My priority is to keep our youngest sibling unit contained and protected. I am now on lockdown until this rambunctiousness has settled down!" She then shut the door and locked it, with whatever security measures she has in that room.

Lori grinned as she walked downstairs to see her little brother on the couch reading comics in his undies. "Lincoln, you-" She stopped herself seeing how calm and relaxed he was. "Wait, why are you so calm?"

He looked at her, "oh, I just gave my candy away to everyone else that wanted it. I'm not that big of a candy person." He then resumed his comic.

 _'Huh, who knew'_ she thought. "Well, you do know what's going on up there right?!" Her tone became more angry and frustrated.

"Yeah, I kind of knew it would happen." Lincoln admitted. "Mom and Dad told us they were heading out tonight, the day after Halloween. Why wouldn't they just save their candy until they were gone to start fearing wildly on it."

Lori literally face palmed herself for not realizing this would happen. Lori hated to admit it, but she needed help. And who better to get help from than the man with a plan himself, peacemaker of the Loud House.

"I...I need your help!" Lori bluntly told him. "Lisa's baracaded herself in her room and I'm all alone!"

Lincoln looked up from his comic at his sister again, a smirk on his face. "What was that?"

Lori put her arms to her side and clenched her hands into fists, before sighing and calming down. "I need your help okay?" She told him. "Please?"

Lincoln thought for a moment before shrugging. "Yeah I don't see why I couldn't." He stood up and put on her cloths, then marked his place in the comic so he didn't lose it before setting it down.

He motioned her to follow her upstairs, which she did. He went to Lola and Lana's room first. He walked inside, to witness the two in full beast mode. Lola was mauling at Lana's leg, biting it like a wild animal and Lana was ripping Lola's dressed apart with her teeth, which would be hell for her the next day.

Lincoln whistled gaining their attention. Lori watched from the doorway as her brother handled the situation. He approached Lola first and quickly pet her head and scratched a specific spot behind her left ear, which made her let go of Lana's leg and pant like a dog would showing she was enjoying it. He then picked her up and put her in her bed, tucking her in under her covers before petting her again to make her comfortable and sleepy.

Lana was next. She was now trying to wildly climb up a wall. Lincoln slowly started to approach her, stopping when she looked in his general direction. When he was close enough, he grabbed Lana by the waist, making her panic and try to scratch at him with her hands. He then brought her over to her bed, and told her to sit and stay in a stern tone, which she complyed to after whining like a dog. She then got herself comfortable and laid down like a dog.

Lori was impressed on how her brother was able to handle such wild beasts. He came back to the door and shut it, handing Lori some orange ear plugs, she confusingly took them, and after seeing her brother put some in his ears she did the same.

They approached Luna and Luan's room, the music blaring. The noise was muffled for them due to their earplugs. Lincoln took an iPod with some earbuds out of his pocket and slid it under the door. He then put up is hand and counted down from five with his fingers before taking the earbuds out of his ears, Lori doing the same.

"It's certain music that calms her down." Is all Lincoln said before continuing to the next sister.

Luan was next, was currently setting up a trap by the stairwell. Lincoln approached her. "Hey Luan." Luan looked at him. "Luna is in your room right now. I'm pretty sure she said something about wanting to listen to your new routine."

Luan gave a really bag smile as she marched into her and Luan's room.

"Wooohooo!" Lynn cried coming out of her room and into the hallway wearing a football healmet with a hockey stick in her hand. She began to charge at Lincoln and Lori. Lori was about to intervine but Lincoln began to speak before she could.

"Lynn I challenge you!" He yelled making her stop with a confident expression on her face. "Whoever stays on their bed the longest wins."

Lynn then went into her room in matter of seconds.

"Lincoln." He and Lori screamed before turning around to see Lucy with her poem book in hand.

"I need a word that rhymes with crash." She said.

"Oh that's easy," Lincoln stated. "Smash, bash, clash, hash, lash, bath...should I go on?"

"No, that's enough. Now I need-" Lucy then just collapsed on the ground.

Lincoln smiled before picking his sister up, her legs on his right arm. "I'll let her sleep with me tonight. She'll be out of it tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, sugar crashes will do that to you." Lori said, "they suck." She laughed a little.

She was surprised that her brother was able to handle this when she couldn't. He was literally, the man with a plan.

"Hey Lincoln." He looked up at her. "Do you...maybe want to play some video games with me?"

He then had a huge smile grow on his face. "Yeah! Of course! Let me just bring Lucy to my room first and I'll be right down."

Soon, the two were downstairs on the sofa, ready to play games. After the last time Lori played with him, he never thought I'd happen again. But, it did, and it was nice that his older sister was actually doing something he liked for once...and also beating him at it too.

* * *

Leni came back with the food. "Like, am I interrupting something?" She asked with a sly smile on her face.

Lincoln and Lori's faces became red from embarrassment as they let go of each other.

"Don't worry! It's totes not that big of a deal!" She stated. "But, I like, got our food!"

Lori sat back down in her seat. "Oh, I forgot to say Lincoln, I hope you don't mind fries and pizza."

"No no, it's okay." He smiled at them. "It's a good meal to me!"

Lori and Leni smiled at him before they began to eat their pizza slices.

Afterwards, the trio set out browse some of the stores. They went to a clothing store, courtesy of Leni. They didn't end up buying anything though, Leni didn't like much, and the ones she did like were too small for her to fit into.

They ended up having a good time, laughing, making jokes, talking, and taking a trip down memory lane.

Lincoln then looked at his phone, the time read 8:12, to his surprise. He needed to get going and get what he came out for before it got later. He hugged his two eldest sisters before leaving.

Leni looked at Lori. "We didn't tell him." She frowned at Lori, which she returned with a small smile.

"We'll get out chance Leni, don't worry."

"Do you think he knows?" Leni asked.

"Nope, if he did, he would have mentioned it. Or at the very least acted wierd." Leni seemed to lighten up.

Lincoln then got into his car and set out to the grocery store, as the mall didn't have any open this late.

 **Sorry for the bad ending to this chapter along with the big delay it had. This took a lot of planning and sorting to do. Everytime I wrote something, I didn't like it and had to think of something else, especially with the Lori part. I think it works, at least a little.**

 **Also, for those curious, I will touch on Lincoln's military experience later along with much more things.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review if you want and tell me what you think of this one, because I don't know if I was out of line with it or not. Thanks for reading!**


	6. New Year's Resolution

**So, it's been a little while...**

 **When you read this chapter you will find that this was intended to come out on Christmas/New Years. Now, the reason for not updating this story, would be because I have a busy life. Ok, now hold on a minute. A busy life? What do you mean? You could have given us a notice! Ok, yes, a notice would have been appropriate, and I do apologize for not doing that. However, I do have a busy life, whether it be family, work, or whatever. Not to mention I have been sick recently and don't feel like doing anything.**

 **What I want you all to take from this is that I cannot update this story all of the time. This is one of my side projects that I like to do on my free time. I will keep updating, just not as often or organized as you'd probably like.**

 **I also just want to throw out there that this chapter underwent heavy editing, proofreading, and throw aways before this finished product. I tried my best to make this the best chapter so far (and I think it is in my opinion).**

 **With all of that out of the way, please enjoy this chapter that I put together, and thanks to all the people that have left positive reviews and continue to read this crappy story. Without further a do, let us get in with it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LOUD HOUSE...plz don't sue.**

 **Also a little side note: this chapter is littered with fun little references to video games, anime/TV shows, and comics. You'll see why I put them in toward the end of the chapter...but until then, see if you can find them all!**

* * *

Lincoln got everything he needed. Although, it was very, _very_ late and Lincoln was very surprised that he hadn't received any messages or phone calls from Lisa about his absence, or any of his other sisters for...he didn't even know.

As Lincoln was driving, he found himself beginning to doze off. Quickly regaining his right mind he pulled over to the side of the road. He stopped the car and put it in park, immediately grabbing his face after doing so. He then slapped himself in an attempt to wake himself up.

If he hadn't stopped and pulled the car over, things could have been bad. Perhaps a broken face, a half decent amount of bones to boot as well as possible brain damage. A shiver going down his spine at the thoughts, he began to slap himself again.

Thinking he had done the trick, he stopped slapping himself and relaxed in his seat, waiting to see if it was ok for him to continue driving.

A few seconds later however, his eyes began to droop again and he began to lean downward.

 ** _BEEP_**

His face had landed on his car horn and he immediately jumped back. He then hoped that he wasn't near any houses and that he wasn't disturbing anybody nearby.

He now felt awake enough to drive, his heart still beating a mile a minute. As he was about to begin driving, he noticed that his headlights were revealing a sign. It read 'Royal Woods Cemetery' on it. Lincoln thought for a moment before taking the keys out of his car and getting out of the car.

It was pitch black outside, besides some streetlights and lanterns inside, so he took out his phone and used the flashlight to see. It has been a long time since Lincoln last visited the cemetery. Years in fact. His sense of direction in this place is all but good.

He entered the cemetery and walked a few paths, looking lost while doing so. Eventually, he found what he was looking for.

He knelt down and took a deep breath in, before letting it out, slowly. He then spoke. "Hey, pop-pop." He began in a low voice. "I'm sorry that I haven't visited in a while, I've...I've been a little busy."

Silence followed for the next few seconds before Lincoln continued. "I followed in your footsteps, you know. I joined the military. I even became a general. Oh, and Richard says hi." Lincoln had to chuckle a little.

Old man Richard was somebody Lincoln had met while in the military. People usually called his Richy or Rich though. Apparently, when Richard found out Lincoln was Albert's grandson, he wanted to get in touch with Lincoln. So he did, and Lincoln talked with the veteran a bit, finding that he and his grandfather were pretty close friends in arms. Richard even helped Lincoln learn a little more about things concerning proceedure and certain weapons training.

Silence, again, followed before Lincoln spoke again. "I need some help pop-pop..." he admitted, then sighed. "I...I don't want to worry my sisters. They want to help, but I don't want them to. I mean, I joined the military to help them. I heard it paid a lot, and I wanted the money to go to them, no matter how I was or what condition I was in. I guess it sorta had the opposite effect, considering how worried they were when I left...and when I came back." He shivered when he said the last thing. "I guess I know how they all felt back then, huh."

Crickets began to make noise in the background. He sighed again, "I just want them to have a good life, you know?"

"Lincoln?" A plain, monotone voice called out behind him, "Is that you?"

He turned around, "Lucy? What are you doing here this late?"

He shined his flashlight onto her, in which she began to hiss, and he immediately turned the light away from her. When she recovered from the attack, she walked more into view and next to one of the few lanterns in the cemetery so he could see her a little better.

"You know, I could ask you the same thing." Lucy responded to his question in her same monotone voice.

He chuckled a little, "Yeah, your right." He said and rubbed his left arm nervously. "You see, I was driving home-"

"And you got tired so, considering the safety of yourself and possibly anyone else that was out tonight, you pulled over to either wake yourself up or sleep until morning. Then, you noticed you were at the cemetery and came to see pop-pop. Correct?" Lucy finished for him.

"Uh, yeah, actually." Lincoln responded in a surprised, yet interested tone. "How'd you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes."

"What, my thoughts?"

"No, your fatigue." Lucy simply stated, making Lincoln squint his eyes at her. She sighed, "You look like you've skipped a week of sleep."

"Well, that's sorta true." He shrugged. "I've been busy."

"With our other sisters I presume?"

Lincoln, again, became dumbfounded at how she could know this. "Yeah, how'd you know this time?"

She shrugged. "Let's just call it a sister's intuition."

"Right..." he tried to change the subject. "So what were _you_ doing here?"

"I was on my way to your place when I realized I was passing the cemetery." She began. "I stopped by to see pop-pop since I don't really have many chances to. Then it got late and I saw some bats flying around and decided to sleep with them."

 _Figures, not out of character at all. Never change Luce._

"You know, I should start calling you-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Lincoln." Lucy stated, her tone becoming a little higher. Lincoln only showed a small smirk as a response.

"Bat-"

"Don't. You. Dare!"

"-man"

"Sigh.." she said before holding and shaking her head.

"Sorry Lucy," she looked up at him. "I messed up. I shouldn't have said that to you."

She showed a small smile, ready to forgive her brother for the slight teasing. "It's okay Lincoln-"

"Batwoman"

Lincoln laughed as she glared at him from under her bangs, before suddenly smirking. "In that case..." Lincoln stopped his laughing and raised a brow. "...if I'm Batwoman, you're Batman. How about that?"

Lincoln hummed for a second before answering. "Yeah sure I don't see why not." Lucy began to let a little smile slip out, but then Lincoln spoke again. "Did you know that Batwoman actually had no connection to Batman whatsoever, and even dated a female ex-cop at one point?"

Lucy let out a gasp of surprise and felt the color drain out of her. "Yeah I know it surprised me too." Lincoln finished.

Lucy's mind then went into maximum overdrive. _"Does he know? No he can't know? Does he? No no he doesn't. I read the comics and watched the shows with him I should know this. Wait~"_

"Lincoln!" She stated quickly.

Startled by the quickness of her voice, he struggled to respond and stuttered a bit. "Y-Yeah?"

"Batgirl! Let me be Batgirl instead!" Lucy begged.

Confusion engulfed Lincoln whole. If you could see it, a massive blob with the word 'confusion' on it would have eaten and covered his whole body. However, he responded after he regained his thoughts.

"Yeah, sure, I don't see why not." Lincoln agreed, only for her to become unusually giddy all of a sudden. "I really don't know what's gotten into you, though. You are really being un-Lucylike right now."

Lucy was currently thinking to herself, since he agreed. _"So he really doesn't know. I thought I blew it there for sure but he really hasn't seen the news yet has he? Did the...event that happened between our two characters slip his mind too?"_

"There you go making that evil smile again." Lincoln spoke making Lucy snap out of her thoughts. "You should really have somebody look at that, maybe a doctor, or Lisa." Lucy was going to respond but Lincoln seemed to have more to say. "I actually asked some of our sisters about that, and they said that they've never seen you smile like that. I guess it's just around me for some reason."

 _"He is really clueless."_ Lucy thought. _"I don't dislike it."_

"Lincoln," Lucy finally spoke, after looking at her brother's eyes again she remembered her concern. "You said you were on your way home?" He nodded in confirmation. "How far away do you live from here again?"

He thought for a moment. "I think...maybe another 30 minute drive or so, why?"

She chuckled, much to his confusion. "Yeah, you're probably not going to make it home, especially not in the state you're in right now. Like I said, you look as if you've missed a weeks worth of sleep and will fall asleep at any minute. You also look physically weaker, and I don't mean your muscles."

He sighed at Lucy's observation about his mental and physical health. "Yeah, you're probably right." He agreed with her. "I guess I'll sleep in my car tonight. It's getting a little cold out too."

She nodded, though she didn't mind the cold like most of her other siblings, she still had concern for their health and well-being.

Lincoln began to walk back to his car, and not to his surprise, Lucy followed.

When they reached Lincoln's car, he opened the car door and put his keys in the ignition so he could use the heater. He turned the keys, and almost immediately a clicking sound was heard. He turned them again, and only got the same sound. He tried a third time, a fourth, and even a fifth, all with the same result. He sighed and got back out of his car.

"Having car troubles brother?" Lucy said, hiding a small smirk. Of course, she didn't plan this, but everything seems to be falling right into place for her. She would have to thank the spirits later.

Lincoln sighed. "Yeah, this car is a piece of junk. It hasn't been starting for a while now, and I think it's finally reached its limit."

She sighed as well, though, when you look on the outside, in Lincoln's perspective, it would show pain, boredom, or unwillingness. However in Lucy's mind, it meant something completely different. More like...a dreamy sigh.

"You can sleep with me in my car tonight, Lincoln." Lucy suggested. "It's a lot more comfortable and has a working heater in it too." She teased him about his car. "I'll also take you home tomorrow since you obviously can't drive yourself."

He rubbed the back of his head. "I don't want to be a bother to you or anything. I mean, I'll only take up room and I'm sure you have other things you want to-"

"NO!" She suddenly raised her voice, startling Lincoln. She cleared her throat a little before speaking in her usual tone once again. "I don't mind, you're not a nuisance in any way to me so don't think that you are." She put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

Lincoln looked into his sisters eyes, that were covered up by her dyed hair. It took him until she was right next to him to realize she was the same height as him. She wore larger versions of what she wore when she was younger, that being long striped arm sleeves, stockings, and a black dress worn over a striped shirt with black shoes. He had also noticed that her nails were not painted black like they usually were, but instead they were unpainted and their usual color. She was also quite skinny and underdeveloped. Despite her pale skin, dark look, and her being his sister, Lincoln genuinely found her to be a cute girl.

After taking his groceries out of his dead car, Lucy led her brother to her car, which was in the actual parking lot instead of on the side of the road. "You take the passenger side." He nodded as he put the groceries into the back of her car before getting into the car himself. He was thankful he didn't have anything that needed to be immediately refrigerated. Oh wait, yes he did, it looks like he'll have to go _back_ to the store.

It was like a normal car, besides the overwhelming presence of the color black on almost everything. The seats on the inside were made of a type of memeory foam, making them very comfortable. The vehicle also seemed to be very roomy and open, as it was not littered with unnecessary belongings. The colors inside were mostly black, but some things like the glove box's had a dark gray color, and the floor had a dark brown color to it.

Lucy reclined her chair and stared up at the roof of the car. Lincoln ended up doing the same thing. Lucy then tilted her head slightly toward Lincoln, looking at him as he began to doze off. _"Can you just park your batmobile into my batcave already.."_

"You say something?" He turned his head and asked her.

She suddenly felt a heat wave hit her face as she quickly turned away from him. "N-no..."

 _"Did I say that out loud?"_

"Say what out loud?"

"Nothing!"

Silence then overtook the car, as both of them thought about their own things. Lincoln, once again, began to doze off, but Lucy spoke again. "Hey, Lincoln?"

He turned his head to face hers. "Do you remember...that one Christmas and New Year?" She nervously asked him.

A small smile crept onto his face as he closed his eyes. "Of course I remember." Came his reply. "It was one of the happiest moments of my life." Lucy couldn't help but smile at his comment. "And one of the scariest." She frowned as he gave off a small chuckle in amusement.

* * *

It was New Years Eve. In the Loud House, most of the siblings were kept up in the living area, watching a variety of Christmas shows, which were mostly reruns, and were mainly romantic comedies much to Lucy's dismay. Although, she did sit there to appease her siblings, and the same could be said for Lisa and Lynn, as they were in the same situation as her. But, if it were a vampire, Christmas romantic comedy, she would be down to watch that.

It was one of the rare times in the Loud House where the family would still meet up together. Lori and Leni were visiting from college, and Luna even took a break from her tour in order to drop by. All of them came for Christmas and New Years.

Suddenly feeling her bladder begin to erupt, she got up and went upstairs to use the bathroom.

Lincoln, not interested in the Christmas shows, and avoided the sister's pleas to have him stay and watch with them, decided to stay in his room and do his own thing, such as reading some comics or playing some video games. Though, suddenly, feeling his bladder tense up, got up and began to head toward the bathroom.

While walking, a snake slithered in front of him. Panicking, Lincoln tried to avoid accidentally stepping on the poor snake and almost immediately began to lose his balance.

Lucy has just reached the top of the stairs when she saw her brother begin to fall on top of her. They both closed their eyes and prepared themselves for the impact they were about to inevitably face.

 **Bang**

They both hit the floor, their eyes still closed from the impact, though nobody could tell in Lucy's case whether her eyes were closed or not. Lucy felt a weird sensation on her lips. A sensation that she has never felt before. It felt kind of nice, actually.

Lucy slowly began to open her eyes, and immediately widened them under her bangs as what she saw. Her brother, right on top of her, with his lips against hers.

Despite how disgusting her mind told her it was, she made no effort to push him away. In fact, she liked the warmth of his touch.

Though, it all lasted only a few seconds due to Lincoln finally opening his eyes and jumping off of her in a hurry, his face beat red and his breathing unbalanced.

Lucy took her time standing up, her mind a bit fuzzy and deep in thought about what had just occurred. Lincoln was trying to muster up some sort of sentence but was unable to do so due to his state of shock.

Lucy looked up to the ceiling, not finding what she thought might be there. Once realizing that, her face became a slight shade of red, that was somewhat noticable on her pale skin.

She looked back down to her brother, who was thinking about why his sister suddenly looked up after being in such a compromising position, as well as still trying to find something to say. Finally, he gathered, "L-Lucy I-"

"Say no more Lincoln, I understand, it's okay." Came her surprising response.

"Wha- really?" Lincoln asked, not believing her response. He had assumed his sister would think of him being a disgusting freak, or would go rat him out to his other sisters. He supposed that if it were anyone else, that would be the case.

She nodded to his response. "Yes." Lincoln gave off a sigh of relief.

Lucy, remembering why she went upstairs in the first place, started to head toward the bathroom. But, before she closed the bathroom door, she said one last thing to her brother, "I had no idea that you were in to such forbidden acts Lincoln."

She left him dumbfounded, and Lincoln swore that he saw a smile on her face right before she finally closed the door. His wide eyed expression would probably scare anybody that would happen to pass by.

"Snake?! Snake?! Snaaaakkkkeee! Oh hi Lincoln, cool face your making there."

Except for Lana.

Her voice is what finally took him out of the prison which ended up being his own mind. "Huh, oh, uh, thanks?" Lincoln's reply was. "Why are you yelling Snake around by the way?"

"Oh! Remember that game you showed me? Well, since El Diablo got out I thought I'd be cool to yell that around." Lana replied with a smile. "Speaking of El Diablo, have you seen him around?"

That question made Lincoln remember what happened, making his face get red and lose is ability to speak correctly, "Y-Yeah...trip...fell..."

"Uh...ok?" Lana, fortunately and unknowingly interrupted before he could spill anything else. She was confused but thought it was just her brother doing his own thing like always. "Do you know where he is now though?"

He shakingly pointed toward the stairs, and she quickly thanked him scurrying off to find her friend/snake, leaving him the way he was. He then began to think about what he was doing with his life.

What has is life come to? His little gothic sister now thinks that he is into incest, and he fears she actually likes it.

He took a deep breath in, before exhaling it in the form of a sigh. He rubbed his eye lids in a tired fashion. He didn't have the patience for this.

Completely forgetting why he was up and in the hallway to begin with, he slowly trekked back to his room, closing the door behind him. He then stepped toward his bed and collapsed on it, face first. He then screamed into the bed dramatically.

Flipping himself over, he looked up at the ceiling in puzzlement. Of course she would assume that, why wouldn't she? Why did it have to be the sister that believed in forbidden desires? He thought about how the other sisters might've reacted if he had accidentally kissed them instead.

"Lincoln! How dare you! I'm literally going to turn you into a human pretzel!"

"Ooo~ Lincy! I didn't know you felt that way! So we're, like, dating now, right, right?"

"Woah little dude, that's pretty straight forward, even for me."

"I guess you can say that you fell into my arms! Get it?"

"Linc, you better have a good explanation for this or else you will be my next punching bag!"

"Woah Linc, I had no idea you liked such dirty things! I like it!"

"Mom! Dad! Lincoln sexually harassed me!"

"I will have to study this sudden behavior of yours. I have reason to believe that an extraterrestrial life form is impersonating our sole male sibling and trying to learn about love. I will have to extract blood, examine your DNA, conduct a-"

You know this is actually one of the best case scenarios...

He contemplated what he should do. Talk to one of his other sisters? No that'd probably just make it worse. Talk to Lucy directly and try to convince her that this was a misunderstanding? Maybe, but that could make it worse or make an entirely new misunderstanding if he says something off.

No, maybe he should just write his name does in a magic notebook. That would solve all of his problems! Wait, no, he doesn't even have a magic notebook.

After a little more thinking, he snapped his fingers, in which he felt half of his worry go away, he had an idea. Granted, not a very good one, but an idea nonetheless. He grabbed his walkie-talkie. "Nosebleeder this the Master Planner, come in."

The white haired boy waited a few moments for a response from his best friend. "I hear you loud and clear, no pun intended of course."

Lincoln couldn't help but chucke at his best friend's antics. It was a nice spirit lifter in this particular situation. But right now that is, unfortunately, what he has to focus on and worry about.

"Clyde, I'm in a bit of a...situation." Lincoln told his best friend. Again, he waited for a response.

"What kind of situation, Lincoln? You know I need more details in order for me to help or give any advice. Doctor Lopez always says it's good to talk about your problems with others." Clyde stated. Lincoln somehow knew that Clyde said that very proudly.

"Well..." Lincoln began, quite nervous on what his friend would think. "...you see, I was going to the bathroom, when Lana's pet snake came out of nowhere and made me trip. The next thing I know is that I'm on top of Lucy, and our...our lips were touching." Lincoln sort of mumbled as he hesitatly said the last part of his explanation, but that was more than enough volume for Clyde to hear him. "And...I think she actually likes this."

To Lincoln, it felt as if Clyde hadn't spoke for five while minutes, when in reality it was only one.

"Wow Lincoln, I didn't think you were into that kind of stuff." Lincoln got a little flustered and defensive and was going to retort until he heard his beast friend laughing from the other end. "I'm just messing with you Linc." Clyde admitted, which gave Lincoln some sort of relief. It also told him that Clyde wasn't going to be weirded out or stop talking to him in any way.

"I'll admit, this is new, this is definitely new. Though I'm sure Doctor Lopez has probably had a few cases like this." Clyde stated. "The only real advice I can give is that you should either talk to her, or go along for the ride. But remember, an eye for an eye and the world goes blind."

Lincoln actually didn't know what to say to this, especially to the phrase. Of course he understood what it meant, but he wasn't sure on how to appropriately interpret it. So, he kept quiet and waited for another response from Clyde. "I mean, if you think about it, any particular or peculiar action from you could make things worse, especially with Lucy. In case you didn't understand what I meant." Clyde did have a point. If he were to, let's say try to avoid her, Lucy might take it as 'He really loves me so much he can't hold himself back when he's around me.' She is into the 'forbidden love' type of stuff after all.

"But, I think if you just try and talk to her, and tell her how you really feel about the situation, and her, she might understand." Clyde was talking some sense here. Waiting this out would be very risky, considering that she may take it the wrong way by thinking that he was welcoming this with open arms.

"I got it Clyde! I'll talk to Lucy!" Lincoln thanked his best friend before putting the walkie talkie back where it was and laying down comfortably on his bed, his hands behind his head, and his eyes closed. He was going to have a really nice rest. After all, this is really stressful for him. Even if he was offered to play a good round of shooting zombies, he wouldn't move from his position.

...

He then moved from his position, his eyes immediately shooting open and quickly standing up, rushing out of the door. "I HAVE TO PEE!"

* * *

Lucy shut the door to the bathroom, with an odd and unknowing to her, smile on her face.

She slid against the door until she hit the floor. She brought her knees to her face and contemplated everything that had just occurred.

 _'So Lincoln kissed me...'_ she though as she looked at her hands. Her pale, gentle, and frail hands. She brought her hands to her lips, and gently felt them. To her, she could still taste her brother's lips. Something like...watermelon?

That didn't matter. Of course, she still liked it, but she just kept thinking about how her brother, of all people, took her first kiss. And she didn't care one bit.

Lucy herself found this feeling strange, and questioned it herself. She was always interested in forbidden things such as love between siblings, demonic rituals, and things along those lines, but she never though she would be in those situations herself.

 _'I can't let them know about this...the teasing they would unleash upon me...and Lincoln.'_ Worry for her brother's wellbeing overtook her thoughts, as she pondered what her sisters might do to him and herself once they found out. She already felt bad for her brother for taking the fall for her so many times, like with the Princess Pony book, and she would feel terribly awful if he had to go through something like that again. Somehow she knew if her sisters found out he would try to find a way to shift all the teasing onto him and that was something she couldn't allow, not this time. She would need to talk with him later anyway about-

 _'Wait!'_ She remembered. _'The cameras! Lisa's security cameras! They're everywhere in the house! There's no doubt that one of them recorded us!'_ Lucy immediately began to panic. _'What if Lisa watches the footage and tells everyone what happened!'_

Lucy now didn't care about what happened earlier, she now had something else on her mind, she'll talk about what happened with Lincoln later.

Lucy then had a determined look on her face. She would not let that happen! First things first...

She went over to the sink and looked up at the mirror. She then felt along side the mirror until she found a little bump. She scratched it off of the mirror, and looked at the object in the palm of her hand. It was a mini camera, which was originally on the mirror facing the toilet.

The way Lisa's camera system works now, is that each camera records independently from one another, and is separate from Lisa's main computer. Lisa goes to all the camera's starting at approximately eleven o'clock at night, and uses an unrecognizable device to take the footage. She switched from the live footage because it kept connecting to Luan's cameras or to Mr. Grouses own security cameras (which mostly showed his yard). No matter now many times Lisa tried to fix it, it always connected to either of those two things, and even periodically switched. The siblings suspected that it was a prank from Luan, in which confronted about it only shrugged, neither confirming or denying it as a prank. So, when it finally irritated the poor prodigy enough, she switched to a more manual method.

Lisa, of course, knew that this method of security was highly flawed, but she assured herself that it was only temporary while she worked in a new security system as well as a better connection system. How does Lucy know all of this?...well, she is always in the vents.

Lucy simply crushed the little thing in her palm, elliminating the camera and its footage. She sighed, and began to think of where the others should be, or, the ones that will be a problem that is. _'Three in the hallway, one on the vent cover, another next to the bathroom door on the top right wall. Last one should be next to Lincoln's room on my left.'_ Lucy nodded to herself in satisfaction and determination. She was going to save her brother.

And for the record, she only destroyed the one in the bathroom because Lisa was still going on about 'poop studies' and whatnot. Not to mention the serious violation of privacy.

Then, she remembered why she was even in the bathroom to begin with, and did her business.

Finishing her original task, she prepared herself for what lies outside of the bathroom door. It's only a little after ten o'clock right now, she still has some time before Lisa checks the cameras.

Fully prepared, she opened the door, and she wasn't prepared for what she saw. She saw Lincoln standing in front of her, waiting very patiently to use the bathroom. Lucy could have sworn she saw a tint of red on his face before he turned away out of embarrassment. Lucy could feel her own face heat up, but she kept looking at him and didn't back down.

"H-Hey Lucy, uhm..." she could tell he was nervous to speak, and oddly enough she was too.

Gathering her courage, she spoke. "Lincoln, sorry for occupying the bathroom for so long." She quickly moved out of his way, and he slowly entered.

"Lucy, can we, uhm, well...talk about-"

"SorryLincolngottagotalklater" she then shut the door in their faces, leaving her to do a verbal, and quite literal sigh. She looked to the side of the bathroom door, then to the corner of the hallway and found what she was looking for. She grabbed it and crushed it in her hand.

She began to head to the next camera. As she was walking past the stairs, she suddenly felt an object strike her back, almost making her fall onto the ground. She clenched her teeth, but kept her cool as she turned around to see what hit her.

Sure enough, it was her older sister, and roommate, Lynn. She seemed to have just come up the stairs, and was playing with her soccer ball when it hit Lucy.

"Sorry about that Luce!" Lynn apologized. "I was kicking the ball up the stairs when you walked up." The sporty sister explained.

"Sigh." Lucy exhaled as she began to turn, only to have a hand grip her should tightly.

"C'mon Luce, I think we should play a little game." Lynn said with her usual cocky smile. "I mean, I've noticed you looking down lately, more so than usual."

Lucy let out another "sigh," as Lynn dragged her off to their shared room. Lucy didn't even bother to struggle out of the sporty sisters' grasp, since she would pretty much not even feel the goth sisters' attempts.

Once they reached their shared room, Lynn pushed her sister toward the darker bed while she searched under her own for some equipment. "Trust me Luce, your spirits will be lifted after the game we're about to play. Yes that pun was intended. Ha! I bet that one pun was better than all of Luan's daily joke! Right Luce?" Lynn turned around to see the goth sisters' reaction to her comment, only to find that she was nowhere to be found. "Uh...Luce?"

Unknowing to Lynn, Lucy was able to slip right into the vents without her knowing. She watched as the competitive sibling looked around for the teleporting sister. Lucy slowly, and quietly, began to crawl through the vents to her next location.

She crawled through the vents and eventually into the hallway where she saw Lynn looking for her. Lucy did actually feel a little bad for Lynn, since she was trying to 'lift her spirits' a little, and Lucy had to admit, it was a pretty good pun.

Finally, she made it to the vent cover in the hallway and destroyed the camera hidden on it. Developing a small smile for her progress, as she began to advance toward Lincoln's room as a shortcut to the next camera.

Finally above the middle child's room, she saw her brother lying in his bed, so the shortcut was a no-go. She assumed he must have finished his business in the bathroom while she was occupied in her room and getting into the vents. She noticed on how he was thinking about something, as his face showed somewhat of a serious look.

Lucy though about what he might be thinking about until it could have literally hit her in the face, or lips. Her face began to slowly heat up at the thought of what had happened. Of course her brother would be thinking about it, he was even going to ask her to talk with him about it when she slammed the bathroom door in his face.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Lincoln let out a heavy sigh and turned onto his side. She looked at him sadly, and began to think of ways to make it up to him later. But before that, she though he deserves her attention. She'll talk to him when the job is done, after all, this is for him.

She began to crawl away from Lincoln's room vent, and back to the hallway's vent. She removed the cover and jumped out, sliding the cover back into place perfectly on her way down.

Of course, she didn't want to be in the hallway because of the risk of being seen by any of her siblings. That was why she opted to use Lincoln's room as a shortcut. It would limit her visibility from her siblings (if they even noticed her) and she wouldn't be questioned since most of her sisters often snoop in the white haired boy's room while he's not around.

She quickly, and as stealthily as she could (which is pretty stealthily), destroyed the last threatening camera. She let out a physical sigh as she relaxed, finally saving her brother from the once inevitable torment their sisters would cause.

Lucy began to walk back to her room, when coincidentally, Lisa's room door opened. Lisa began to walk out of her room with a handheld device, that may or may not be mistaken for a gun at first glance. She walked over to where Lucy just was a few moments ago, and immediately noticed the change.

"It seems that one of the cameras has gone missing." Lisa, turning the other way, surprisingly noticing the goth sister. "Seventh eldest sibling, do you know who might have tampered with my recording devices?"

Lucy froze, she didn't know what to say. "Sorry Lis, but I think I know." A voice came from her side.

There stood Lana, her pet snake in her arms and a very displeased look on her face. Did she know? Was it over? Was she going to tell Lisa that she broke the cameras?

"El Diablo probably ate it." Lana told Lisa, in response she only raised an eyebrow. Lucy on the other hand, was genuinely surprised, but her facial expression didn't show it. "Chances are he may have eaten a few more as well. He's been around the house all day, Lincoln even told me he tripped over him earlier by the stairs, so I'm sorry for the inconvenience he's caused."

"That's quite alright my tomboyish sibling. They are very replaceable, though it is a shame I lost some precious footage from today. Please be more careful with your pets, we are quite lucky that the cameras didn't contain anything that could kill it or inflict bodily harm. Oh well, it seems as if your assistance is not needed after all Lucy." Lisa then began to move to the other cameras placed around the house. Lana has also began to walk off to her own room while lecturing her snake on its bad behavior.

During this exchange, Lucy had zoned out after something Lana had said. _'Wait, Lincoln_ trippedShe had throught he had...forbidden feelings for her. It seems she was wrong about another thing, she definitely needed to apologize for all of this.

She went into her room, to find Lynn on her bed bouncing a ball against the wall, which made an annoying sound Lucy had eventually gotten used to while sharing a room with the sporty sister. "Oh, there your are Luc!" Lynn exclaimed while she caught the ball in her hand. "After I couldn't find you I figured you wanted to hang out with Linc or something, like reading stuff in your undies, so I didn't bother you. I mean, you both like comics and stuff right?...Princess Pony and all."

Lucy then had a metaphorical light bulb appear above her head as she turned to Lynn. "Wait, what did you just say?"

Lynn, confusingly looked back at her roommate with a raised eyebrow. "Uh, reading stuff in your undies?"

"No, after that."

"You both like comics and stuff?"

There is was. The prefect thing to make it up to Lincoln! She'll do something _he_ wants to do!

Lucy had noticed that her only brother was being drug around everywhere, being forced by everyone (herself included) to do the things that they liked. However, nobody ever took the time to do the things he liked to do. The only acceptions were Lori and Leni, which sometimes played video games with him, but even then, they didn't truly do everything he wanted to do.

This way, Lucy was going to open herself up to her brother, and do something he liked to do. She quickly thanked the sports fanatic and left the room once again. "Uh...you're welcome?"

Lucy stood in front of Lincoln's door. She felt nervous. It's not because she was going to open herself up to him and spend more time with him, but the fact that they were about to have the inevitable talk about what happened earlier.

Slowly, she raised her hand and knocked on the door. She knew her brother was probably surprised to say the least, since, because, nobody _ever_ knocks on the door. They all just usually barge straight in without a care in the world.

The door opened a few seconds later, and their eyes met, unknown to Lincoln of course. They just looked at each other, which was admittedly, very awkward for the both of them.

"U-uh...h-hey, Lucy." Lincoln started off.

"Heeeeey." Lucy responsed.

"Do you...want to come in?" Lincoln asked as he moved out of the way for her to come inside if she wanted. Lucy only nodded as a response and entered Lincion's room.

Nothing had really changed in his room. Everything was still placed in the same spots. The only thing that really changed is that he got new video games and a new TV for his room.

Lincoln sat on his bed after he closed the bedroom door. When he noticed Lucy was just standing there, not knowing what to do with herself, he pat the bed next to him on his left for her to sit. She obliged and sat down next to him. Her hands were folded and her legs were crossed, he could tell she was nervous, and he was too.

"So...about earlier-"

"I know." She started. "You tripped over Lana's snake. She told me." Lucy then looked down into her lap. "I'm sorry if I made you worry...or even upset...I didn't mean to. I understand if you...hate me or-

Lincoln then put an arm around her back and pulled her in close, seemingly without any hesitation. She looked up at him, in which he put his forehead against hers, and it made her blush, madly.

"Lucy, you know I could never hate you, especially over something as silly as this. You know that, don't you?" He lifted his forehead from hers, and looked at her right in her face. After a few moments of waiting for a response, he did something which surprised Lucy. He moved her hair out of the way with his right hand so her left eye was exposed, and he could look directly into it. Her crystal, pretty blue eyes. He then repeated, "don't you?"

Lucy, as hard as she tried, couldn't keep a straight and seemingly emotionless face, and tears began to form under her eyes.

Lincoln, thinking he did something wrong, started to try and comfort her. But, what surprised him was that his little sister had suddenly trapped him in a tight hug, as she gently cried into his chest.

Lincoln closed his eyes, a small smile on his face as he rubbed his sister's back. Her crying stayed at the same pace, slowly starting to slow down, only for her to stop crying all together in the comfort of her brother's arms. Lucy moved her head up toward his shoulder and her arms down, as she lessened her grip on the hug. The siblings sat in that position for what seemed like hours, in each other's comfort embrace.

Lucy finally pulled away from their everlasting hug, and looked into Lincoln's eyes from behind her bangs. "Thank you Lincoln, for everything."

He only responded with a smile as he too stopped his embrace. Lucy honestly felt that she didn't deserve him as her brother, and the feeling increased as she looked into his innocent smile.

They both then resumed their original sitting positions, both looking in front of them. Lincoln then felt a weight on his left shoulder. He looked to his side, only to see that Lucy started to lean on his shoulder.

Suddenly, they both heard from downstairs, "HAPPY MEW YEAR!"

Along with the shouts and screams followed noise poppers and air horns. The two siblings shared a small laugh at their siblings actions. Though, the two did wonder how in the world so much time had managed to pass by without their knowing. Well, I guess time flies when your having fun...right?

Lucy picked up her head off of her brother's shoulder, and looked at him. He turned his head to look at her as well. "Hey Lincoln, I have a New Year's resolution."

He cocked and eyebrow. "A New Year's resolution?" She nodded with a smile. "What is it?"

"Well..." she began nervously. "I know how much you're bending over backwards for us, and I want to make it up to you!" Lincoln had a look of shock, confusion, and interest. She continued, "So, now, I want to do the things that _you_ like!"

Lincoln didn't expect to hear something like that, and of course, tried to convince his sister it wasn't necessary. "Lucy, you don't need to do that. I-"

"No, this is something I _want_ to do." She told him. "I know how you're always doing things for us, and that we never do anything for you. So, I want to help you more, and spend more time with you, doing we _both_ like instead of just me."

Now, it was Lincoln's turn cry. He gave his sister a big hug, which she happily accepted and returned. He thanked her, but she didn't respond, she was only focusing on the hug.

When the two finally separated, they both ended up having tear filled eyes, in which they wiped away for each other.

"Hey Lincoln?" Lucy asked, a small smile on her face. He looked at her, which told her to go on. "Do you remember the Ace Savvy comic I got you for Christmas?"

He smiled. "Yeah. Of course I do! Why?" He could see her smile become even bigger than before.

"Do you...want to read it?"

Lincoln's expression turned into one of genuine surprise. "Oh no! You can't start with that one! We have to start with Ace Savvy, issue number one!"

Lincoln then excitedly jumped off of his bed and began to rummage through his box of Ace Savvy comics.

Lucy sighed. But, this sigh was filled with happiness and...a whole new emotion that she hasn't even felt before.

After that day, Lincoln introduced Lucy to all kinds of things, from video games to anime to comics. Lucy couldn't help but think that he was such a nerd, but, in his defense, she was becoming exactly like said nerd too.

* * *

They both laughed remembering the time.

"I'm glad we got to hang out a lot more after that."Lincoln commented. "I mean, it was really fun!"

Lucy couldn't help but get a little red at his childish comment, but brushed it off easily.

"Lincoln?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember that one time, where you got so self-conscious of your hair and asked Lisa to, and I quote,

'please make it so my hair can be blonde.'"

Lincoln laughed a little. "Yeah I remember that. If I remember correctly, she said something like-"

"'Sorry Lincoln, I can't get you to turn into a Super Saiyan right now. Maybe another time.'" Both of them said at the same time.

They both laughed at what had ended up happening, before letting out deep breaths.

"Well, I guess we should get to sleep." Lincoln said as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah, good night...Lincy."

Being as tired as he was, it didn't strike him as odd when she said that. He drifted into the realm of dreams a few moments later.

Lincoln woke up to a rather large bump. He opened his eyes and rubbed his head as another bump hit. "Oh, sorry if I woke you, there are a lot of bumps on this road."

"That's...okay..." Lincoln just then realized that they were driving. Curiousity filled him as he asked, "how long have we been driving?"

"About 45 minutes or so."

What? 45 minutes? But...he should have been home by now...right?

"Uh...Lucy, where are we going?"

"We are...let's just say we are taking a little detour."

"Detour? What kind of detour?"

Lucy hesitatated to respond to his question. But she inevitably did. "We are going to go visit _Lynn_."

* * *

 **Well there it is! Lucy's chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it and that it was well worth your time!**

 **I also hope you found all of the references that I put in! Also, if you get the Batman one, please let me know, I want to know how many people figured it out.**

 **Before I go, I just want to say a huge thank you to all of the people that were patient and waited this long! I honestly don't believe I deserve your support.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all, in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
